My Jupiter
by LordRyoshii
Summary: Kevedd Kevin starts to involve himself more and more into Edd's life. As the story unfolds there will be tears, laughs and secrets revealed. Kevin and Edd will grow to understand themselves and each other a little better. Not everything is what it seems.
1. First day of school

**$$ OK so THIS IS MY FIRST STORY! Like ever! Please be kind to me if things are incorrect! Also I strive off of constructive criticism. I want to further improve my writing so PLEASE leave a review and be brutally honest. Enjoy~**

EDD HOUSE

Eddward Marion Vincent = Edd or Double D

6:30am First day of school September 9th, 2015

The house was silent except the ringing of an alarm clock. Edd opened his eyes and looked at his ceiling. He stared at the glow in the dark star shaped stickers and his miniature solar system hanging from his ceiling. Everything in his room was labeled and orderly from his rug to his star wars posters on his bedside wall.

Edd sat up quickly and yawned. He listened for any noise he can pick up. Birds chirping and his alarm clock. He picked up his phone to turn off the alarm.

"Oh DEAR! How careless of me. 6:33am! How absent minded of me. I must be prompt." Edd rose and made his bed before beginning his daily morning routine with some stretches a hot shower and getting dressed for school.

"First day of school how exhilarating! I can't wait to enthrall myself in advance curriculums. Oh how I can imagine the endless studies of chemicals, vocabulary, theories, stories, techniques, tests and so much more! Today will be splendid!" Edd excitingly said giving himself a prep talk in front of the mirror.

Edd wore his favorite knit sweater vest with a checkered print design and a button up underneath. Black causal jeans and original converse. He threw on his black beanie with two white stripes going along the sides on top of his jungle of hair. His hair was silky, thick, black and wavy. Such a shame he hides underneath his beanie. His skin pale and soft like a baby. He was scrawny for 5'5 and thin but he had hints of muscle. His eyes shined a bright blue.

He ran downstairs and spontaneously made himself an omelet worthy of a 5 star restaurant. When he was looking for ingredients he noticed the sticky notes on the fridge. On the sticky notes there was a list of chores and a message at the bottom xoxo mom and dad. He frowned.

"I'm sure Mother and Father are doing important work in Haiti. Hopefully they make it back for my birthday." Edd said.

Edds parents are doctors for the Red Cross. Edd lives off of money he receives every month from his parents to buy necessities like groceries. His parents get paid good money but the downside is that they work overseas for months on end. The last time Edd saw his parents was last year.

Being the neat freak that he is he made sure everything was clean and organized before leaving for school.

"7:00am how satisfying to be on time." He unlocked the front door. Turning around to take one last look at the empty house. "Have a good day at school." He whispered to himself with a hint of sadness. He sighed as he locked the front door and began to walk to school.

*From the cul-de-sac to Peach Creek HS walking distance was 25 minutes and driving distance was 5 minutes.*

KEVIN BART HOUSE

Kevin snores vibrated the room. His alarm went off. Wearing nothing but boxers he woke up startled. Checking his phone for the time. 7:00 Am. 15 more minutes. Hitting snooze he fell asleep instantly.

"KEVIN! KEVIN DEAR COME DOWN FOR BREAKFAST!" Mrs. Bart shouted from downstairs. She was dressed in her nurse uniform and had her red/orange hair tied up in a bun. She busied herself cooking pancakes. After 20 minutes and no sign of Kevin she went upstairs to check on him.

"KEVIN!" Mrs. Bart shouted barging into Kevin's pig pen called a room. Kevin mumbled and covered himself in his blankets as if he could hide. Mrs. Bart tiptoed around piles of clothes and books on the ground to reach Kevin. She ripped the blanket away from Kevin revealing half-naked self.

"KEVIN! WAKE UP! You will not be late ESPECIALLY on your first day of school. For goodness sake you're 17. You should be more responsible." Mrs. Bart shook Kevin until he sat up stretching and yawning. He has bedhead that looked like a nest. Rubbing his eyes he checked his phone. 7:20am

"Shit! You got to be kidding me school starts in 25 minutes. Goddamnit." Kevin got up and ran to the bathroom.

"Kevin watch your language! I'm leaving for the hospital. I'll try to come home early if not eat out today ok honey." Mrs. Bart said through the bathroom door. Kevin opened the door with a toothbrush in his mouth he nodded at his mom. Then he ran to his room for clothes. He rummaged through the piles of clothes smelling shirts.

"Diz shone shmells deezent." Nodding to himself he changed and went back to the bathroom to fix his hair. Checking his phone. 7:30am

"Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit." He struggled to find his backpack, sports bag, keys and sneakers. When he was ready to leave he stopped and started to panic.

"WHERE IS MY HAT?" He went back upstairs to grab a red baseball cap on his bedside table. He stumbled down the stairs and got in his truck. He raced out of the cul-de-sac in his crimson pick-up truck going 50mph leaving tire marks on the street.

 **$$ Ok so this chapter is kind of short but I'll upload ch.2 in no time! Leave a review it really helps~**


	2. Kevin The Big Bad Wolf

**Here's something a little longer~ just to let you know this WILL NOT be a smut/sexual story between Kevin and Edd…for the time being. Please be patient because I'm to build up the story! Enjoy~**

*Peach Creek High has about 700 students attending. This HS consist of three floors. The 1st floor consists of the gymnasium, cafeteria, theater, the main offices and the commons area where people mostly hang out and study. The 2nd floor is strictly classrooms for subjects such as math, history, English classes and elective classes. The 3rd floor is mostly lab classes for science, the library and the weight/mat room for indoor physical education classes. Next to the school is the Track/Football field. Back of the school has the baseball area and the restricted forest area.*

Edd spent the morning greeting teachers and organizing his locker. He swiftly headed to 1st period when class would soon begin.

1st period= Biology with Mr. Bolly on the 3rd floor. Mr. Bolly was a white haired old man that was going senile but his teachings were always above and beyond. Most difficult Biology class that Edd requested personally.

The lab class was set up of lab tables. Three rows going up and down and three columns across. 12 lab tables in total. Each lab table occupied 2 people.

Edd sat in the front lab table right next to the teachers' desk which happened to be next to the windows. He started to organize his pencils and notebook on top of the lab table. He sat back straight, chest out and hands folded on top of his desk waiting for class to start.

Everyone around Edd were discussing summer adventures and greeting one another warmly while Edd sat quietly by himself. He didn't know anyone in his class except for the cool kids. The cool kids were the cheerleaders and jocks that were sitting in the far back. He knew Nazz and Mathew.

Nazz Smith the head cheerleader shined the brightest of the group with her golden blonde hair and Barbie looks. Mathew Richards AKA Mat was the star receiver on the football team. He was 5'7 muscularly toned with dark chocolate skin. High cheekbones, short black curly hair and dark brown eyes.

"Hey Sockhead!" One of the jocks yelled throwing a paper ball at Edds head. Edd ignored the action and the laughs of the other jocks.

"Leave him alone. You're such a bummer dude." Nazz said irritated towards the jocks.

The bell rang throughout the halls. 7:45am

Mr. Bolly walked into the classroom. He started to lay out stacks of papers and connect his laptop to the *smart board= a projector kind of.

"Ok class we will begin right away. No time to waste. You are all young and intelligent and I believe you can keep up." He said loudly and clearly as if we were hard of hearing.

The class was silent except for the teacher talking. Rapid footsteps can be heard from down the hall getting closer and closer to the classroom. Without warning Kevin rushed through the classroom door with a BANG sweating and panting. All eyes on the star quarter back, star pitcher, captain of all sports the famous Kevin Bart. Kevin Bart the one with the emerald like eyes that had hints of blue. Kevin Bart the 5'9 all-around athlete. Kevin Bart the famous red head. Kevin Bart the ladies' man.

"Mr. Bart. Amazing you chose the first day of school to be late. How am I not surprised" Mr. Bolly interrupted Kevin before he can make excuses. "Now sit and be quiet." Kevin cursed under his breath and rolled his eyes walking towards the back. The jocks made little comments like "sucks to suck" "ouuuuuu". Kevin hit one of the jocks that were giggling at him.

"Shut up idiots. I'll get you today in practice." He said in a low threatening voice. He looked around the back row awkwardly searching for a spot catching the attention of Mr. Bolly.

"Mr. Bart how nice to take up my precious time." Mr. Bolly sarcastically said. "Either you find a seat without delay or you may talk to Principal Ford. I do not have time to waste."

Kevin searched the classroom and quickly walked to the front and sat at the empty lab table closes to the windows. He looked to his right and glared right at Edd. His glare made Edd feel dejected and inferior.

"First we will start off with an experiment that will explain the cycle of CO2 through the environment. Please begin with the materials in front of you." Mr. Bolly wrote the instructions on the board and dismissed the class to begin work.

"Um…Kevin you may start with the tub with the magnesiu-"Edd handed Kevin the tube.

"Hey dork, you do everything. I'm too early for work." Kevin said bluntly crossing his arms and setting his head down on the biology textbook. Edd huffed. His temper rising.

"I understand your status is not on my so called "level" and you must keep up your image to uphold your popularity. So I the "nerd" shall see to all the work. I don't mind. It is understandable that you would limit yourself to anything that would endanger your status." Edd spoke with a shaky but steady voice. Kevin slowly raised his head and gave Edd the death stare. Edd sensed the anger seething within Kevin.

"What are you trying to say Dork?" Kevin said intimidating Edd. Edd couldn't make eye contact so he spoke as he focused on the assignment.

"You are the same as those jocks. Ever since we were children you were on top of every one. Excelling in sports and famous among the girls. Also as cliché as this may sound we are from two different worlds. You exist for the higher things in life. High school is smooth sailing for you and I'm attending the titanic praying it won't sink every day." Edd thoughtlessly rambled. Why must I be in this situation?

"You are quite intelligent when you see fit yet you cease to make efforts."

Edd peeked at Kevin. Kevin looked at a loss for words. Awkwardly Kevin opened and closed his mouth several times searching for a response. He couldn't find one. Edd continued with his work ignoring Kevin.

Ding Dong Ding Dong End of 1st period.

"Be sure to complete pages 1-13 and a thesis on todays' lesson by tomorrow. There will be a test this Friday. Good bye." Mr. Bolly quickly added. Everyone started to pack and leave except Kevin. Edd was ready to head out but Kevin's leg blocked the way. Kevin closed the distance between them so he was inches away from Edd's face.

"You got some nerve dork. You think you know my life but you don't. Don't try to lecture me. I want you to stay as far away from me as possible. Got it?" Kevin said with a low menacing voice then he quickly got up and walked away. Edd left stiff with fear.

2nd period = Advanced English on the 2nd floor with Mrs. Roo. Edd didn't pay attention to others and he busied himself with work. The upper class jocks were throwing eraser bits and paper at Edd the whole class period. Edd ignored them. All his friends chose easier classes so Edd was left by himself.

3rd period= Gov. & Politics History class with Mr. Ollie. A class filled with seniors and no one Edd knew. Discussed elections and government faults.

Ding Dong Ding Dong- Beginning of lunch

Edd walked to his usual spot outside. On the side of the school stood a large oak tree that students deemed haunted. Edd didn't believe in ghost. Everything can be answered with the power of math and science.

Edd sat on the bench underneath the tree and silently ate his packed lunch. From this spot he can see the parking lot. The group that stood out was the cool kids. Kevin stood out the most as he openly expressed himself loudly with distracting body movements as he spoke. Kevin was telling a story with his hands and he accidently hit his face. Edd giggled a little.

"Are you watching him again?" The girl questioned annoyingly. "He's so obnoxious and full of himself!" She spat with disgust. Taking a seat next to Edd on the bench.

"Greetings Marie. I agree he's a bit unpleasant yet it isn't kind to hate upon others. Hate is a double edge sword that harms both parties Marie."

Marie flipped her long electric blue hair. She wore a guns and roses hoodie, ripped jeans and some converse. Marie use to be more Goth but now she's grown out of that stage and moved on to rock n roll.

"Pft…Whatever. Yoooo how was your day so far?" Marie asked unwrapping her burger and munching away. He chomped her food recklessly making Edd feel uncomfortable.

"Please chew with your mouth closed. My day has been rather taut. Ponderous worries are getting in the way of my thoughts. The faith I have seems to be dwindling. Why must I continue with the constant abuse of imbeciles?" Edd vented. Marie slowed her chewing and took Edd by the hand.

"So. What I got from all the fancy talk was something happened with Kevi-cough- someone and you guys don't get along and the jocks messed with you again. I hope you know I'm here for you bro. High school is just another wall in life and we gotta fight that wall no matter what." She smiled and gave Edd a huge bear hug. "Dude it's only the first day! Things can change for the better!"

Ding Dong Ding Dong-Lunch over

"Oh shit! I have swimming right now so I gotta get my swim suit out of my locker. Later Double D! Let's get together for a movie night SOON!" Marie ran off waving.

Edd walked to his locker to grab his textbook for calculus. The halls were chaotic filled with energetic people. Edd hugged the wall sliding carefully to reach his locker. As he opened his locker he found shredded pieces of paper pour out his locker. His locker was a mess. Dork. Loser. Nerd. Fag. Written on the scrapes.

"How childish." Edd whispered. Swiftly he cleaned his locker and headed to the 2nd floor.

4th period Calculus= 2nd floor with Mrs. Tulli. Edd loved math and he was an outstanding student. Everyone in class secretly envied him but that envy turned to vexation.

5th period Culinary Arts= 2nd floor with Mr. Oscar. Edd is more of a TA rather than a student. Mr. O has taught him to the fullest on cooking. Edd can be a personal chef if he wanted but his passions are elsewhere. This was the only time Edd truly felt content. He would let out all his frustrations out on whisking or cutting.

 **$$ Another chapter will be uploaded tomorrow and so sorry that Edd and Kevin haven't even interacted~ JUST BE PATIENT MY KITTENS~ Please leave a review! It would mean the world to me! :D**


	3. Accidents Happen

**HI! I see some people are enjoying my story. I left the last chapter off with a weird ending haha. WELL ENJOY~**

 **6** **th** **period** _ **A Bloody Nightmare**_ \- P.E = 1st floor with Mr. G.

Edd hated all physical activities. Not only was he dreading the exercise but the people. Some of the jocks were part of the class including Mat and Kevin. Marie has the same P.E period but the classes were separated into boys and girls.

"NOW LISTEN UP SISSIES! I hope you know I do not play games. I do not tolerate slackers. I do not allow LAZINESS IN MY GYM YOU GOT IT! Today we'll start out easy with a game of basketball. CAPTAINS! KEVIN & MAT! Pick your teams." Mr. G ended sweetly. He is the coach of the football, baseball and basketball team so he's biased towards his athletes.

Everyone stood in a line to be picked. As the number of people decreased Edd stood weakly. He knew he would be picked last.

"Josh" Mat said finally. All that was left was Edd. Kevin looked annoyed and didn't pay the boy any attention.

"Let's start!" Kevin shouted. Edd stood on the farthest side of the court. Meekly he waited and seemed more of a bystander then a player. He had his head down staring at the floor. The ball rolled towards him and he quickly picked it up and held it. A crowd of people were targeting him. Out of the corner of his eye he saw the red head. He passed the ball with all his might to Kevin. Kevin dribbled across court and without effort made a three pointer.

"Nice pass pumpkin." Mat gave Edd a high five. Edd smiled with a cute gap in his front row of teeth. He seemed to enjoy the basketball game enough though logically he hated it.

The game continued and Edd remained on the sidelines in safety. When he received the ball again he was tackled from behind and knocked down. Edd fingers got caught as he fell and he felt a pulling sensation. Edd lie on the ground struggling to get up.

 **TWEET** "HEY! That's a foul Josh! You're out of this game! Go sit on the bench." Mr. G shouted blowing his whistle. Josh angrily stomped off the court glaring at Edd. Mat went over and picked Edd up by the biceps helping him stand. Edd was disoriented.

"Hope you're not hurt. That was a shitty move." Mat scanned Edd for any signs of injury.

"I'm quite alright just a bit flippant." He tried to calm himself. "My thanks for the assistants." Edd winced at the pain in his right arm. "Oh dear I suspect a bit of affliction in my phalanges." Mat examined his fingers.

"Woah you might have Jersey Finger! It happens in football when we try to grab each other by the jerseys and our tendons rupture. You need to go to the hospital! The last time I got Jersey Finger I had to get surgery. It was all bad."

"How unfortunate of me. Thank you for the concern Mat. I will pay the nurse a little visit." Edds' face twisted in agony holding his right hand gently.

Kevin silently watched the situation with Edd & Mat. His blood boiled. He walked towards the bleachers. He grabbed Josh by the collar and pushed him against the bleachers.

"YO what the fuck was that dude? Are you such a sore loser that you needed to take it out on my team? YOU GOT A PROBLEM FACE ME!" Kevin yelled madly. People started to circle the two.

"Kev..Kevin dude you know it's got nothing to do with you. I was just messing with the nerd!" Kevin huffed and punched the bleachers with a loud BANG that echoed the gym.

 **TWEET TWEET TWEEEEEET**

"JOSH! KEVIN! MY OFFICE NOW! EVERYONE HEAD TO THE LOCKER ROOM. CLASS DISMISSED!" Mr. G furiously demanded. Kevin released Josh and they both walked off towards the locker room. Everyone followed suit.

Edd changed out of his P.E uniform and headed straight to the nurses office. The bell didn't ring yet so the halls were empty. Edd made a detour to his locker to pick up his stuff for homework.

Entering the Nurse's Office Edd saw Nurse Lee in her white nurse uniform. She was busy typing something. Nurse Lee is a middle aged Asian women who can easily pass to be in her early twenties. She is short (4'11) had thick brown hair tied up in a bun with rectangular black rimmed glasses.

"Um…Nurse Lee excuse my intrusion."

"Edd dear!" Nurse Lee got up and ran to warmly hug the boy. He winced with pain. "I'm so sorry! Sit. Sit. I'll take a look at you."

"I assume the problem lies in my phalanges. I apologizes for being bothersome." Nurse Lee SHHed him.

"I've been bored all morning. I've been waiting for something to do! A nurse's job isn't exciting as you may think." Nurse Lee teased. She analyzed the spot three times then started to wrap it in gauze. She slightly touched and moved the fingers.

"Dear it seems you have Jersey Finger. HA. Look at me keeping up with the slang of today. Hohohoho. Your tendon is partially ruptured but nothing permanent! Don't worry a bit. Just stop by the hospital as soon as possible and you should be given a minor surgery." Nurse Lee reassured him.

 **Ding Dong Ding Dong –School is over** _2:45pm_

"Okay get yourself to the hospital and you'll be fine."

Edd waved goodbye and exited the nurse's office.

The morning was bright & sunny but now it was starting to get cloudy. Edd didn't bring an umbrella and all he had was his hood. He felt drops of rain as he was walking. He increased his speed and along with it the rain picked up. When it started pouring he took shelter to the nearest store. Entering the Starbucks he sat at a bench closes to the windows. The sound of rain drops drained out every other sound. Edd looked around the store and found he was alone except for the employees. Getting up Edd headed towards the barista.

"Greetings. May I have a few napkins and a Grande green tea latte?"

"Sure! That'll be $4.69."

Edd handed her the money. The barista handed back napkins and a receipt. Edd headed back to his seat and stared out the window. His right hand started to throb.

"I should study a bit. Oh dear how could I forget?! Mr. Bolly's assignment. I shall finish it here before heading to the hospital." Edd took out his materials and began working. Luckily Edd is blessed being ambidextrous (both hands operate equally).

 **MR. G OFFICE**

"Kevin. Josh. I'm disappointed in your sportsmanship. WE WON'T MAKE IT TO NATIONALS WITH THIS KIND OF TEAM WORK." Mr. G lectured on and on.

Kevin got distracted. _Blah blah blah blah blah Man that dork must have gotten a ride right?_ Kevin stared at the window and it clearly showed the down pour of rain.

"Get to practice you two. I SWEAR IF THIS HAPPENS AGAIN. You'll be kissing your positions good-bye."

"Sir I understand and I'm sorry about my behavior but we shouldn't practice today. The rain will ruin our equipment and the field will be wet and slippery. I don't want anyone getting injured before the season even starts."

Kevin and Mr. G glared at one another. Neither giving up. Mr. G was contemplating what to do. He looked outside.

"Practice today will be canceled. BUT TOMORROW WE WILL WORK TWICE AS HARD TO MAKE UP FOR IT. Muahahahahah. Now get out of my office." He dismissed the two to go home.

"Dude what's your problem? Why'd you get all mad about the nerd?" Josh questioned. Josh was a head short then Kevin. Short buzzed cut hair, green eyes and a stubbly mustache. He was a defender on the football team so he was puff. Sadly he was all muscles and no brains.

"Leave me alone and leave him alone." Kevin said murderously. He got face to face with Josh. "Tell everyone not to mess with him. He's my target. He's **mine.** Got it." Kevin ended threateningly leaving Josh dumbfounded. He walked off angrily.

 **$$ The next chapter will be up tomorrow! Favorite. Follow. Leave a REVIEW~**


	4. Hidden Feelings

**OK SO I TOTALLY FORGOT. I do not own Edd or Kevin. All credits to its respected owners. Thanks to** _ **C. Javier**_ **& **_**empressnarwhal**_ **for leaving me a review! BLESS YOU TWO. Ok Enjoy~**

 **STARBUCKS** _4:35pm_

"Rainy days are always so unpredictable."

Edd was waiting for the rain to lighten up. He sipped his latte staring outside as a thick fog covered the streets. All he could see were the high beams on cars that drove by. Splashing rain on the sidewalks as they came and gone. His vision became blurry and his head felt hot.

 _Maybe I should call Marie to pick me up._ _Perhaps that would be an inconvenience to Marie._

Edd took out his iPhone. _4:35pm_ He sighed and closed his eyes listening to the rain pour. He heard the store door open and close. His eyes still shut tight. He picked up the sound of wet sneakers squeaking as they walked.

"Hey Double D…" Edd tried to focus his eyes and when it became clear Kevin stood in front of him drenched. Soaked from his red baseball cap to his sneakers. Edd bewildered stood up and quickly grabbed napkins to wipe him off.

"Kevin…how on earth did you become so drenched? In your current state you might fall ill."

Kevin shook his head like a wet dog. _Dork I was looking for you the whole time._ Kevin stared head on at Edd. He glanced at Edd's bandaged hand.

"Get up. Let's go dork." Edd confused opened his mouth to respond. " **Now**." Kevin said coldly not taking no for an answer. Kevin turned and started to leave.

Edd quickly grabbed his backpack and followed the red head. Kevin led the way to his truck which was parked right in front of the store and opened the passenger seat for Edd to enter. Kevin soon after entered the truck from the driver's seat. He whipped around and searched the backseat.

"Here. Wipe yourself."

He handed Edd a towel and he started to dry himself with another towel. Edd felt weak. His clothes were wet & sticky making his skin crawl from the sensation. The pain in his right hand intensified. He groaned.

"Kev..in…"

"Hmmm"

"I seem to be a bit feverish." Edds' breathing increased and became heavy. He started to shiver all over.

"Woah Edd. Hey! Don't worry! My mom can help." Kevin started the engine and rode off speeding. With a free hand he dialed his mother.

 _Please leave your message for xxx-xxx-xxxx_

"SHIT." Kevin drove recklessly heading toward the hospital.

"Hey! Stay with me Edd. Dork…dor…d…" Edd couldn't hear him anymore.

Fatigue overcame Edd. _How unpleasant of me to trouble others. I'm sorry Kevin. I'm deeply sorry._ He closed his eyes and drifted asleep.

 _9:33pm_

Kevin stretched and yawned. He pressed a button on the coffee machine and waited for his order.

 _Your order is finished. Careful it's hot. Enjoy._

Kevin has been waiting outside the operating room for 4 hours. Edd couldn't be operated on since his fever got in the way of his stability to be operated on. They gave him medicine that helped subside the effects of the fever. It also took a while to get the surgery because Edd needed parental agreement. Luckily that got sorted out with the help of Mrs. Bart.

" _Hey honey why don't you go home? Edd will be fine." Mrs. Bart suggested sitting next to Kevin outside the operating room. Wrapping her arm around Kevin's shoulders giving them a warm squeeze._

" _I want to stay…uh…because after I'll bring him home too. You're busy so you can't…uh…yeah." Mrs. Bart gave him a kiss on the forehead_

" _Ok sweetie. Call me when he's ready to check out. I have to go back to work." She hugged him. "Stop stressing hun. You have wrinkles from all your worrying! He'll be alright." Her words soothed him. Hugging goodbye they parted._

Walking back to room 202 he stopped to pick up an extra blanket. The hospital room was empty except for a couch and a T.V. Entering the room he saw Edd sound asleep. Edd whimpered in his sleep. He looked weak and drained of color. Kevin came over and unfolded the blanket and draped it over Edd. Tucking in the sides like his mother did when he was a child.

Kevin sat on the couch near the window and situated himself for bed. Taking off his cap resting it at the head of the couch he yawned loudly. He quickly covered his mouth being considerate of the sleeping boy.

"Good night dork." Kevin whispered falling asleep.

 _11:22pm_

Edd opened his eyes slowly. His vision evening out with clarity. He examined the room with caution. His body was numb. His body movements were limited. He raised his head.

 _Where am I? Hmmm From my knowledge this must be Peach Creek Hospital. Who's that person on the couch?_

Kevin is sprawled out across the couch. Arms and legs wide open. His snores echoed in the empty room making it 2x louder. His baseball shirt rolled half way up revealing his abs.

 _It's KEVIN? My word this is appalling. Why is he here? His snores are atrocious._

"…" Edd opened his mouth attempting to speak but nothing but air came out.

"Ish tah pijza…yummm…" -snores- Kevin spoke in his sleep. He scratched his stomach and turned toward Edd.

Edd attempted to get up and felt his head ache.

 _I'm desperately in need of water. My throat itches. How can I be so dehydrated? My head hurts. I can't get up. Did I partake in surgery? Kelvins' presence is rather prodigious. Why is he here? I'm faint. I need water. Please. How do I get Kevins' attention? Please wake up. My arms are able to move freely. Throw something. How unmannerly! Yet I'm dying from dehydration. Please._

After arguing with himself for 10 minutes Edd took his pillow and threw it sideways hitting Kevin straight in the face. Kevin sat up right away and turned his head towards Edd. He yawned shaking his head savagely like a dog. Edd giggled at the motion.

"So. You think that was funny!" Kevin angrily walked over to Edd ready to hit Edd back but he couldn't. "TSK" Instead he gently put the pillow in Edd's lap.

"Whatever! What do you want?" Edd made the gesture of drinking a cup of water.

"You can't talk or something?" Edd nodded.

"Water you want water. Dork just go get it…nvm. I'll be back." Kevin left the room and brought back a bottle of water. Edd took the bottle of water and chugged it in a second.

"-cough- Thank you Kevin." Edd said. "Oh pardon me. How did I get surgery? Who gave permission?"

"My mom called your parents so she's been given permission to like take over as a substitute guardian. She said you needed to get into surgery right away but it was crazy because you had a fever too!" Kevin laughed making Edd show his gap tooth smile. "So, Wanna check out of the hospital? We can get something to eat. Hospital food gives me the creeps."

"If it isn't any trouble may I rest a bit more? My body needs further time to recover. I'm rather useless in my current state."

"Sure Dork. I can sleep a bit longer until you're ready to go." Kevin headed towards the couch. Laying himself ruggedly across the couch. "Oh and nice bed head." Kevin teased. Edd's hair can compare to an octopus. His long black wavy hair stuck out from all directions like tentacles. Edd made an empty gesture to grab his hat that wasn't there. He started to shake with despair.

"-Screams- Ke…Kev…Ke…KEVIN! PLEASE RETURN MY HAT TO ME AT ONCE." Edd panicked. Taking the pillow to cover his head.

"Dude its fine. You look better without the hat anyways. Chill out. I never knew you had such long hair. It suits you dude." Kevin said calmly. Edd began to become agitated.

"You don't understand. I'm grotesque, hideous…you didn't see it did you. DID YOU WITNESS MY DISFIGUREMENT?" Edd said anxiously.

"You mean your scar? I think it's so cool." Kevin got up and walked over to Edd. He lowered the pillow revealing the teary eyed boy. He grazed Edd's forehead gently rubbing the area. "It kinda reminds me of…a planet. Like…uh…the shape and the different shades. It's unique."

Edd lowered his head quickly diverting his eyes away from Kevin. His face became hot. Kevin walked back to the couch and made himself comfortable with his legs spread open.

"Kevin…Will you give a bona fide response to my inquiry?" Edd spoke softly. The hospital was quiet around this time so Edd's words echoed.

"Uh…Sure. I guess?" _What the fuck did he just say?_ Edd looked at Kevin emotionally.

"Why are you helping me?" Edd whispered "Why did you involve yourself with me? I thought you wanted me to evade myself from ever crossing paths with you?! How can you be so kind to…me?" Edd challenged.

There was an awkward pause. Edd stared intensively waiting for Kevin to answer. Kevin thought for a moment.

"Dor…Double D. I don't…I don't know how to answer you." Kevin slowly took deep breathes. Breathing in and out several times. "I've known you for a long time so…uh…and j…just…just know I care for you." He paused not making eye contact with Edd.

"That's all. Now get some rest." Kevin quickly turned over so his back faced Edd. Edd could see the shades of red on Kevin's ears. Kevin was flustered. Blushing from ear to ear. His heart rate increased and his face was flushed.

"*Merci et bonne nuit Kevin." Edd whispered as he fell asleep.

 **$$ Ok so I had a lot of stuff that has nothing to do with the actual "plot". Like the bed head scene. It's just nice to have some extra interaction between the two ;D Relationship development~~~~ Next chapter will take a little longer just a heads up!**

 **Favorite! Follow! Leave a review~~**


	5. Care Bears

**I do not own Edd or Kevin. All credits to its respected owners. Also all the stuff in** _ **italics**_ **can be under the following: character thoughts, time, music, flashbacks or unknown events not mentioned! Thanks to those who took the time to leave a review! IT HELPS! Also those who followed/favorited. Enjoy~**

Ch.5

 _4:33am_ September 10th, 2015

Kevin woke up in a daze. He looked around the hospital room. The bed was empty but the covers and sheets were neatly fixed. As if no one was sleeping there at all.

 _Where did the dork go?_

Kevin saw he had a blanket wrapped around him. The same exact blanket he gave to Edd.

"Why does he have to be so caring and shit?" He got up and stretched out his stiff limbs. "Sleeping on the couch feels shitty. ARGHH. My muscles are sooooo stiff. Practice is going to be tough."

"Greetings Kevin I have prepared some hot beverages. I made note that you like your coffee black." Edd entered the room with two drinks. He was still dressed in his hospital gown and white slippers. The gown was light blue and covered a little pass his knees. His shoulder length hair still a tangled mess. Kevin smiled a little. _How cute._

"Thanks." Kevin took the coffee and sat down on the couch. He noticed Edd's right hand had bandaging covering his middle finger to his pointer finger.

"Careful Kevin it's hot." Edd said with concern.

"Yeah. Yeah. I'll be careful." Kevin stared at the boy. Edd stood awkwardly not making eye contact. His gaze hitting the floor. He shifted from foot to foot finding something to say. Kevin obviously noticed his nervousness. _Cute._

Edd was fidgeted with his fingers more often than normal. He was trying to act normally but the way Kevin looked at him made him feel like hiding. Kevin is the type of person to look you directly in the eye with confidence. Edd wasn't use to such a gaze.

"Sit down dork." Kevin patted the empty seat next to him.

"I…If it isn't any trouble…" Edd sat down keeping a foot away from Kevin.

"You're fine right…your hand doesn't hurt does it? Do you feel feverish still? Do you want to go to school? Do you want to rest more? Can yo-" Edd interrupted bursting out laughing.

"I'm quite fine. P…please Kevin –laughs- no need to worry." Edd had one hand holding his stomach. "You remind me of my mother. Yes I will attend school. I feel rejuvenated."

"Sorry. It's just…you gave me a heart attack! You passed out in the truck and dude I didn't know what to do and I was freaking out and I almost got a ticket going 70 and It was raining and-"

"My word Kevin that is quite astonishing!" Edd took Kevin's hands and embraced them. Wrapping both hands around and squeezing tightly.

"Thank you for the help. Thank you for your concern. And thank you for accompanying me through the hardships. I am beyond words to describe my gratitude."

Edd smiled his gap tooth smile melting Kevin's heart. Kevin turned his face away from Edd trying to hide his reddened face.

"Uh..yo..you wanna check out now? I can call my mom." Kevin pulled his hand out of Edd's embrace and took out his phone.

"Uh…if you don't mind…" Edd was bothered by how much Kevin has helped him. He didn't know how to repay him. He sat silently fidgeting his fingers.

"Hey mom…yeah…Edd's feeling fine and I'm going to take him home…ok…ok…bye" Kevin hung up and turned to Edd.

STOMACH GROWWWWWL

"oh my…excuse my impoliteness. I haven't eaten since yesterday and I'm quite famished." Edd confessed. Edd had his head lowered hiding his blushing face.

"Oh dude. My bad…I got this amazing breakfast diner place. You'll love it…I mean if you love sweets?" Kevin said lamely. "I might not look it but I have a crazy sweet tooth."

"That sounds marvelous. It's quite alrigiht I also have a strong appetite for sweet delegacies." Edd smiled. "Kevin are you sure it's alright…for me to accompany you?"

"What do you mean dork? Why wouldn't you come along with me? I invited you didn't I?" Kevin winked using all his charm.

"Uh well…I don't fit the requirements to be "hanging out" with…y…you of all people…" Edd's words got lower in volume as he spoke.

"Well fuck the requirements dude. I don't care about any of that. SCREW THAT. I want to hang out with you and that's it! Done deal." Kevin said confidently. "So get ready to head out. I'm starving. I've been waiting for you to get out of…uh…nvm. Let's go."

"Waiting for me?" Edd said curiously.

"Forget about it. Oh yeah since you came here in wet clothes…they kind of threw them away…"

"NOT MY BELOVED SWEATER." Edd sobbed with horror. Kevin laughed.

"No worries. I brought something for you to change in." Kevin grabbed the backpack beside the couch and took out a sweatshirt, sweats and Edd's precious hat. Kevin held on to the hat away from reach.

"MY HAT! You had it this whole time! You fiend!" Edd tried to snatch it away. Crawling up Kevin reaching for his hat.

"What's the magic word?" Kevin teased. Edd attempted several times to reach for the hat before giving up from exhaustion. He was laying right on top of Kevin but he didn't take note of it for the moment.

"That's hardly fair!" Edd pouted. "Give! Me! Back! My! Hat!" He weakly punched Kevin on the chest with each word said. Like a child holding a tantrum.

"What's the magic word?" Kevin smiled making Edd blush.

"Please may I have my hat return to me?" Edd stared at the other with round puppy dog eyes.

Kevin choked holding back his happiness.

"Fine." Kevin stood up making Edd get off. He placed the beanie on top of Edd's head. Taking the things he took out of his bag he turned to Edd.

"Here. Change into this and we can go." He handed Edd an oversized hoodie that said "Beast mode" with a huge football in the middle, sweats and briefs. Edd blushed hard when receiving the underwear.

"Uh…Kevin...why did you hand me your undergarments." Edd said nervously. He was blushing like a red tomato and he couldn't hide the squeal in his voice.

"Oh oops my bad. I just grabbed whatever was in my sports bag." Kevin laughed taking the underwear back.

"Thank you again. You have been too kind to me."

"Dude stop thanking me. Just ya know act like normal…don't be so polite…be yourself around me ok? EVEN IF YOU GO ALL NERD MODE. I'm cool with you –cough- if it's around me…" Kevin became shy and turned his back on Edd. _Because you're so cute when you get all nerdy and excited._

"Oh dear…uh than…um…I'll go get changed." Edd flustered ran away into the bathroom.

 _Kevin's charm is quite dangerous. I understand why females are wooed. I must be mindful._

Kevin took out his phone looking through his gallery. He paused on a particular photo. It was a group photo of all the kids in the cul-de-sac. Sarah, Jimmy, Rolph, Ed, Eddy, the kankers, Nazz, Edd and Kevin. In the photo Edd was at the far left side smiling his gap tooth smile. While on the far right side stood Kevin smiling but his gaze was clearly at Edd. No one else had this photo because Kevin took every other copy. _Edd was always adorkable._

Kevin switched to the camera trying to fix his hair but it was set at the front camera.

"Um…Kevin." Edd came out of the bathroom shyly. The sweatshirt hung a little loose and the sleeves went over his arms but you could see his fingers peeking out a bit. The sweats were baggy and a little long. It looked like he was drowning in the clothes. His beanie couldn't hide Edd's bed hair so strands of hair peeked out the back.

 _Oh my god. He doesn't even know how cute he is._ Kevin snapped a picture on accident and the flash went off.

"Oh shit…"

"KEVIN PLEASE DON'T PHOTOGRAPH ME!" Edd ran over dragging his slippers across the floor trying to snatch the phone away.

Kevin dodged the boy and kept it out of arms reach. Edd fell tripping from his slippers. While falling he tried to grab onto anything. He grabbed Kevin's pants down revealing his boxers. Kevin froze. His boxers had a care bear pattern on them. He started to panic. Edd burst into laughter.

"ah…ah…AHHHHHH." Kevin pulled his pants up and ran down the hall yelling madly. Leaving Edd laughing holding his stomach on the floor rolling.

"HA...c…ca…care…care bears…HAHAHA." Edd laughed.

 **$$I had so much fun writing this chapter! I just love having Edd and Kevin just being silly together. I love making these two interact in a humorous way! I hope this didn't seem too silly~ Btw chapters will be released every two days now :D so be patient for the next chapter!**

 **Favorite. Follow. Leave a review!**


	6. Across The Galaxy

**I do not own Edd or Kevin. All credits to its respected owners. Also all the stuff in** _ **italics**_ **can be under the following: character thoughts, time, music, flashbacks or unknown events not mentioned! This took a while but 2000 words! (clap for me) The last chapter was kinda silly but this one will be a little serious. Ok enjoy~**

Ch.6

Edd and Kevin left the hospital or more like got kicked out because Kevin was being "disruptive". Edd was cleared to leave but the doctor prescribed some pain killers just in case there was discomfort. Edd felt like he was dreaming. His situation was surreal and it kept him on edge.

The morning was cloudy. A little chilly with a slight wind that blew making your skin shiver and develop goosebumps.

"You're going to love this diner. They have an awesome theme. It's literally out of this world." Kevin winked at Edd. They were walking side by side towards Kevin's truck.

"My word. Kevin this is my first time attending a theme diner! I usually stick to my common areas of eatery. I must say this is exciting!" Edd said with joy.

Kevin didn't dare to make eye contact with the boy. He felt twitter pated.

 _He's so cute when he's happy. It makes me kind of mad he DOESN'T EVEN KNOW HOW CU-_

"Kevin!" Edd cut him mid-thought. Kevin shook his head trying to get back to reality. Edd waited on the other side of the truck with concern. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine…I was thin…thinking about something." Kevin unlocked the truck. A red Toyota 1998 truck. He got from his dad for his 16th birthday. Starting the engine they were off.

Edd examined the car. He checked the time. _5:45am Oh dear I hope we don't arrive to school late. I am in desperate need of a shower. This car is filthy. This scent is overbearing! It resembles the same scent as the gymnasium?!_ Edd started to sniff around the car trying to figure out where the smell came from.

 _I can pick up a slight pleasant scent…it's unique…how…manly…_ Edd lifted the sweatshirt and smelled it.

"Hey Edd! Dork I've been calling your name this whole time?!" Kevin said irritatingly. "Were you smelling my sweatshirt? Does it smell…sorry."

"No Kevin you're wrong! I was admiring the smell. They say scent is a gateway to one's true essence."

"Oh cool? Is that a good thing?"

"Indeed it is! Your scent reminds me of freshly cleaned laundry. I find your smell to be refreshing and lovely." Edd said sincerity.

 _God damn it. Can he be anymore sweeter? I can't handle it._

Kevin coughed trying to hide his embarrassment. His face feeling hot.

"Uh…Thanks Edd." Kevin looked at Edd. "Are you comfy? Is it cold?"

"I'm quite alright. No need to be concerned." Edd said showing his gap tooth smile. He looked angelic with his gentle smile.

 _Edd is dangerous. I can't even focus on driving._

Kevin took his iPhone and handed it to Edd. His iPhone was connected to the car radio system through an aux cord.

"Pick your poison dork."

"Um…my song choices may not be…to your liking…is that alright?"

"Dude just play a song. I doubt I would hate you just because your music choice sucks." Kevin snorted.

"Alright Kevin…um…a little song to calm the nerves. Behold!" Edd tapped the phone. A second later music begins to play.

 _*Cage The Elephants- "Cigarette Daydreams"_

 _Do do do do do do_

 _You can drive all night_

 _Looking for answers in the pouring rain_

 _You wanna find peace of mind_

 _Looking for answers_

The song ended with an echo in the car.

"Woah. This was…dope…I mean…soothing." Kevin looked calmer. The calm vibe that filled the car made the two feel laid back.

"I listen to this song when I feel lonely. This song puts me into a state of relaxation." Edd hummed.

"When do you feel lonely?" Kevin face turned serious and the atmosphere shifted.

"Well…Kevin. My parents are absent for long periods of time leaving the house empty and unwelcoming. Since Ed and Eddy moved away I limited myself in…in…interactions. So…so I close myself which results to being alone most of the time. Friends are rare in my case." Edd struggled to speak.

"Why don't you try to make more friends? I don't really see anything bad about you?" Kevin said with confusion. He knew he was hitting a soft spot and he shouldn't push further but he couldn't stop his curiosity.

"I keep my distance to avoid developing attachments. I am witness to heart break…I fear of the pain, the sorrow, the loneliness that comes along with…abandonment. Why the thought of it makes…me…me…fee…feel…feel…feel…" Edd said with a heavy sob. His words becoming smaller and smaller in volume as he spoke. Tears welled up in his eyes. His face distorted into agony.He grabbed his hat covering his face. His hands gripped the hat like a security blanket. Words couldn't describe the emotions that were bottled up inside. The bullying and loneliness he had to experience alone all dropped like a boulder onto his shoulders at that very moment.

 _Stop. You are pathetic for crying. Kevin doesn't deserve to be troubled with my problems._

Kevin stopped the car putting it into park. They had arrived at the diner.

"Stop. Please don't cry. Stop. STOP." Kevin grabbed Edd into a hug. Letting Edd bury his face into Kevin's chest.

"Don't cry. Anything but tears. I can't deal with tears…its ok I'm here." Kevin whispered. He gently rubbed Edd's back like a mother and her newborn child.

"It's ok. I'm here. It's ok. I'm here." He repeated. Each word soothing Edd.

"K…-sniffs-Kev -sobs-…Kev -sobs-…Kev –sniffs-" Through heavy sobs Edd spoke. Gripping Kevin's back as he squeezed him with his trembling hands. He cried hard and loud letting out all the frustration. With each sob the weight on his shoulder felt lighter.

Kevin and Edd remained that way till Edd's breathing got slower and his sobs got fainter till they were unheard. Kevin lifted Edd's head to see how he was. Edd's eyes were swollen from the crying. He had snot dripping from his nose and puffed cheeks.

"Hahahahaha. You look like a baby." Kevin laughed. He wiped the snot with a tissue. Edd was behaving like a child. He sat still and let him be pampered.

"-sniff- I –sniff- do not!"

They looked at each other. Then at their hands. Kevin and Edd fingers were intertwined.

"Dork. Your hand is cold." Kevin teased making Edd blush but he didn't remove his hand. Edd stared at Kevin. Speaking softly.

"Um…Kevin I-"

GROWWWLLLLL

Edd became flustered. His face went red with embarrassment. Kevin on the other hand burst into laughter.

"That hardly was funny! Kevin please!" Edd wacked Kevin in the arm playfully.

"OK. Ha. Its. Ha. Not. Hahahaha. Funny." Edd smiled. Slowly he started to giggle. Both laughed till their backs hurts.

GROWWLLLL

"Dude I need food. My stomach can practically smell the food." Kevin got out of the car along with Edd.

Edd gasped in surprise. He read the diner's name. _Across the galaxy. MAGNIFICENT!_

Edd stopped in awe. The diner was decorated brightly with stars and light up planets all along the windows and entry way. There was a rotating solar system installed on top of the diner. The model showed the sun at the center of the diner and the planets rotating around. Edd was impressed at how accurate the rotation speed and design were nothing but perfection. He admired the color of the planets.

"This is HEAVENLY! Kevin! Kevin! Look at the precise tilt of the planets and their rotations! The structure is both systematic and aesthetically appealing!" Edd excitingly said. He jumped with joy pointing. Kevin covered his joyful smile. _He's just like a kid._

"You haven't even went inside yet." Kevin led the way.

As they walked in they notice they were standing on the galaxy. The flooring looked like pieces of the galaxy and together you can see the milky way. The lighting fixtures were planets. Each lit with a different color. The waitresses were dressed in white uniforms with galaxy aprons wrapped around their waists. There were pictures all over the wall and the ceiling of space related stuff.

"GOOD MORNING! Where would you like to sit? Pick a planet!" The waitress was enthusiastic. She

"Hey dork where do you want to sit? Mars, Saturn, Jupiter…"

"JUPITER! I would be delighted with Jupiter!" Edd interrupted too excited that it made Kevin jump a little.

"Right this way gentlemen!" The nurse led them to the far left booth. The booth was designed to relate to the planet as close as possible. The seats had a mini Jupiter design. The table was a round table designed to look like Jupiter. On the ceiling was a Jupiter light fixture that spun. Lit with a light beige color with a hint of gray tones.

"Do you want the usual?" The waitress asked Kevin. Kevin sat down on the right side of the booth and Edd sat vertical from him.

"I'll get two and add the special "thing" for him" Kevin ordered.

"Gotcha. I'll be right back with your orders."

Edd looked over every little detail in the diner. _This is perfect._

"How do you like it so far?" Kevin smirked.

"Words do not describe my happiness." Edd excitingly examined the light over their heads. "LOOK HOW ACCURATELY THEY ENGINEERED THIS!"

"Dude chill! Ahaha. Why did you pick Jupiter out of all the planets?"

"Jupiter is made primarily of gases. Giving it the name "gas giant". Yet Jupiter's interior is made of rock, metal and hydrogen compounds! The core made up of ice, rock and metals! Besides the point of its contents Jupiter is named after the king of the Roman gods! To Greeks it represented Zeus! All in all Jupiter to me represents strength. My favorite planet." Edd ended sweetly.

"Woah I think I just went through a whole lesson." Kevin teased. "….DUDE! I FIGURED SOMETHING OUT!"

"What would that be…" Kevin interrupted pulling Edd's beanie off his head.

"KEVIN!" Edd lowered his head trying to hide.

"Dork let me see…" Kevin reached across the table. He pushed Edd's hands away and revealed his forehead. Edd had his eyes closed. _Oh dear. His face is rather close. I can hear my heartbeat._

"AH! Dude. Your scar looks like Jupiter!" Kevin said with surprise. "Hold **still**.Let me take a photo."

"Wait. Ke…" –Snap- Kevin took the photo. The photo showed only the top part of Edd's head revealing the scar.

"Look! That's so awesome!" Kevin said. "How did you not notice that?" Kevin gave the phone to Edd to look.

"Oh my! That's extraordinary!" Edd eyes wide with surprise. "Kevin! Do you realize what you've just done?!" Edd had tears welling up in his eyes.

"Oh sorry man…"

"For what! You have single handily shattered my hatred for this scar! Heaven forbid that I resented my appearance but now you have shown me a new sight! A new way of thinking! That's amazing!" Edd teary eyed smiled his gap tooth smile making Kevin blush.

"You're welcome…" Kevin became shy trying to hide his blush with his hand. Edd readjusted his hat back on his head.

"Order up! Here is the Milky Way special (for Edd) and the classic Moon9 for Kevin. Enjoy~"

Milky Way special was a stack of pancakes with cholate powder, chocolate drizzle and blueberries decorated to look like a constellation. Moon 9 was a classic pancake, eggs, sausage and muffin meal.

"How heavenly! Is this the Virgo constellation?!" Edd took a bite. "How sweet." He hummed as he ate.

Kevin watched him silently. _Whatever makes you happy dork._

 **Ok I suck at trying to do serious moments but just to clear up Edd is a loner because he has commitment issues k. Follow. Favorite. Leave a review! I NEED REVIEWS TO KEEP GOING! IT HELPS!**


	7. Jupiter

**I do not own Edd or Kevin. All credits to its respected owners. Welcome back to KEVEDD DRAMA haha. Thanks for the Follows/Favorites. BIG HUGS TO THOSE WHO LEFT REVIEWS. OK ON TO THE STORY! ENJOY~**

6:45am EDD'S HOUSE

"Kevin today was splendid." Edd reminisced. "I have never experienced such a thrilling day! I feel blessed to create such fond memories with you Kevin. Being with you reminded me of the old days with Ed and Eddy."

"No problem. Anytime just hit me up we can hang out." Kevin smiled. "Btw I don't have your phone number…"

"Oh well I may certainly…" Edd blush. "…give you my number."

Kevin took his phone out giving it to Edd. Edd fumbled pressing the keys and gave it back to Kevin.

"Thanks Edd. I'll text you later and we can hang out. Oh if you need help or anything just hit me up ASAP." Kevin said with reassurance. _If anyone even messes with you…they are dead meat._

Kevin took Edd's phone and added his number.

"My contact name will be _Kevin The king_." Kevin laughed.

"How accurate. It matches your image precisely." Edd laughed.

"Yours will be…" Kevin closed his eyes thinking. "OH! I GOT IT!" Kevin busied himself writing the name into his phone.

"May I know what it is?" Edd curious. _Double Dork, Dorkus, Dorky, Doofus, I wonder what it may be. I fear that he made another provoking nickname._

"It's a secret." Kevin smiled. Putting away his phone so Edd wouldn't see.

"That's hardly FAIR! May I have a hint or -"

"Edd it's 6:45am." Kevin interrupted. He obviously wanted to change the subject.

Edd looked at his phone in disbelief. He squealed.

"KEVIN! 6:45am?! I MUST BE SWIFT. Oh dear. Oh dear I shall not be late for school. Good-bye." Edd ran out the car into his house clumsily.

Kevin took out his phone looking at the picture he took of Edd at the hospital (Ch.5). He admired the way Edd looked. His messy black wavy long hair. His quirky gap tooth smile. The way the baggy hospital gown made Edd look smaller than he did. His chicken legs that were oddly hairless. The soft white slippers. _He's so adorable._

"Better get ready for the hellhole…school." Kevin sighed driving to his house to get ready.

 _Why haven't I ever seen Edd at school? He probably heads to school super early URGH like why? He's probably in the super smart classes too so I never seen him before. WOW. That's crazy. Whatever nothing stopping me now. He's mine._

"Oh dear. Messy. Sloppy. UNFORGIVABLE! Oh dear." Edd got ready with such speed that he knocked things over, unorganized his piles of clothes and stuff were out of their proper spots. It drove Edd mad but he didn't want to be late for school. He showered messily tripping on the bar soap. He dressed sloppily with discoordination. Heading out the door he hurried his way to school. Edd was not much of an athlete or an active person so his running pace was a jog at most.

"OH DEAR! 7:30am! PLEASE HAVE MERCY ON MY ATTENDANCE RECORD." Edd prayed to the universe. He heard a roar of a car but he ignored it. The car honked. Edd turned his head to get a glimpse but didn't stop running.

"Hey dork! Need a ride?" Kevin smiled. Edd contemplated. Doing the math in his head. _Calculate the running speed…divide…school distance…carry the…AH I'll be late at this rate!_

"I have done the calculations and I do indeed need a ride!" Edd quickly climbed in. As soon as he buckled his seat belt he felt the force of the car jerk forward reaching speeding limits.

"Hold TIGHT."

Edd whimpered holding onto the car handle and his seat. He felt the wind knocked out of him. Then he felt the warm wind blowing in his face he started to enjoy the ride.

Heading to school in milliseconds. (exaggerated)

7:38am

Edd and Kevin ran together heading to the third floor. Kevin being the athlete he raced up the stairs with no problem. Edd on the other hand was practically dragging himself. He cradled his book bag which held about 3 textbooks like a baby.

"DORK LET'S GET A MOVE ON. Do you want to ruin your perfect attendance?" Kevin teased. He was on the second floor while Edd hugged the hall tired.

"I-huff-wil…will –huff- join you…you…you-huff- momentarily." Edd panted. He looked close to passing out from exhaustion.

"Edd. DUDE." Kevin ran back down. "Hang on to me if you don't want to fall."

"Pardon m-" Edd was interrupted suddenly being lifted from the ground into a bridal style position. Kevin then repositioned Edd turning Edd towards him. He roughly tossed Edd on his shoulder like a gym bag. Edd was afraid of falling so he didn't dare to struggle.

"Kevin please don't mov…" Kevin started to run up the stairs. Each step terrified Edd. He covered his eyes not wanting to see how high they were nor the ground beneath him. He felt Kevin's arm wrapped around his waist for security.

"You are kind of heavy." Kevin grunted. Edd ignored Kevin and remained silent. _Talking will make matters worse!_

The hallways were empty. Kevin checked the clock on the wall. _2 minutes until the bell rings._ He stopped in front of Mr. Bolly's classroom.

"Hey we're here dork." Kevin set Edd down gently.

"Uh…" Embarrassed as what to do Edd didn't say a word and walked into class before the bell rang.

"You're welcome." Kevin huffed talking to himself.

Entering the classroom Mr. Bolly was organizing stacks of paper. The class was loud and didn't notice Edd entering but they noticed Kevin. Everyone was chatting amongst their cliques when Kevin walked in. Kevin headed towards the back. The jocks welcomed him.

"Dude I called you last night for movie night. Why didn't you pick up?" Nazz asked.

"I had other plans. Sorry Nazz maybe next week."

"AYE Kevin duuuuude where were you?! We called and texted you like crazy last night." Jonathan one of the defenders on the football team questioned.

"I was busy. What'd I miss?"

"MAN YOU MISSED OUT ON ONE INSANE PARTY. Rick went home with two girls and I got so drunk that I blacked out. We jumped from the roof into the pool. Almost got caught by the cops. Ha. These girls came from another town looking for GUESS. YOU. They came all the way from Wincefield just for you and they were hot." Another jock said.

"Nah man I don't need any more girls. I'm already aiming for someone."

All the jocks mouth dropped in surprise. All at once they spoke.

"Who is it? DAMNNNNN. Someone got Kevin already. Who's the lucky girl? Who? WHO?"

Edd was listening to the whole conversation. _That girl must be special. I wonder who it is? Kevin could have anyone kneel for him. Ha. Kevin The King. What a fitting name._

DING DONG DING DONG _7:45am- Class started._

Kevin walked back to his seat next to Edd. It was awkward neither spoke nor made eye contact.

"Class we will be getting into groups of fours. Find another table to work with. We will discuss after 20 minutes. Instructions are on the board. You may begin."

Nazz and Mat brought their chairs walking towards Kevin's lab table. Nazz sat in front of Kevin while Mat sat in front of Edd.

"Dudes let's work together." Nazz said. Nazz looked perfect as always. She wore her cheerleading outfit today as usual.

"Hey let's ace this." Mat looked bright and happy. His dark skin had a natural glow that made him seem more good looking. He stared at Edd making the boy nervous.

"Hi Edd. Hope you're doing alright. Does your hand hurt?" Mathew took Edd's right arm and examined it. "That idiot Josh really did a number on you."

"Thank you for your concern Mathew. I'm quite alright. You were correct about my injury!" Edd happily said. He let Mathew examine his hand but he felt Kevin staring and got embarrassed.

 _What the hell. Don't touch him. URGH I'm so clingy. Edd take your arm away from him._ Kevin cracked his neck looking very annoyed.

"Ah bro I knew it. You'll do alright if you don't put any pressure on your arm k." Mathew held on to Edd's hand a little longer.

"Hey dork. **Hurry up and start working**." Kevin said viciously. He took Edd's hand away from Mathew and towards the chemicals on the lab table. Kevin stared at Mat giving him the death glare.

Edd flinched at the harsh spoken words. He quickly set up the materials for the lab.

"Dude what's wrong with you." Nazz defended.

"Nothing we got work to do."

"No worries. It's my fault for delaying the experiment my apologies. I'll start right away." Edd said timidly. Feeling intimidated by how Kevin spoke without a trace of mercy.

 _How beastly. The Kevin at school and the Kevin outside of school is like day and night. I should take caution towards any interaction with Kevin during school._

"Here I'll help. You can start on the solution." Mat started to help Edd with mixing the chemicals. Taking the tubes from Edd's hands.

"Hey are you alright?" Nazz whispered to Kevin. Nazz wanted to have a conversation only between her and Kevin so she tried not to attract any attention.

"Yeah fine."

"Dude you just got all rude to Edd. He didn't even do anything."

"Leave me alone. He should have just minded his business and do work." _And don't get all chummy with someone else._

"Dude you're such an ass sometimes." Nazz said harshly.

"God…sorry." Kevin whispered. "Just got a little mad at something else. I took it out on the dork my bad."

"I'm not the one you should be apologizing to."

Kevin turned towards Edd. _God I'm such a douchebag. I can't help but be protective…not jealous but protective…yeah…_ He admired the way Edd focused on the assignment. Kevin always took note of Edd. The way his eyes fill with stars whenever he was discussing nerd stuff. The way he ran like a scared bunny. The blush on his face when you made him embarrassed. Kevin noticed every little thing. He couldn't take his eyes off Edd and he didn't know why…

 **I've been so lazy to write lately and lack of motivation. BUT GOT THIS DONE YAY. I'm starting school soon so I will upload a chapter every weekend! PROMISE! So come back every week for a new chapter~ Follow/Favorite. LEAVE A REVIEW! It keeps me going.**


	8. Edd's big secret

**I do not own Edd or Kevin. All credits to its respected owners. Also all the stuff in** _ **italics**_ **can be under the following: character thoughts, time, music, flashbacks or unknown events not mentioned!**

 ***I FORGOT TO MENTION my passion, my muse, the whole reason I'm writing this fanfic is because of** _ **c2ndyt2c1d.**_ **She made me fall head over heels in love with Kevedd from her first cartoon comic and since then I have been OBSESSED with Kevedd~**

 **Thanks to those who followed/favorited/reviewed! Ok on to the story~ Enjoy!**

 _Friday Sep 11_ _th_ _3:05pm_

" _PLEASE KEVIN! STOP! STOP! KEVIN!" Edd cried using all his strength to pull on Kevin's arm to stop him from fighting. Kevin held one of his football teammates by the cuff of the shirt on his left hand. He stared at his skin torn bloody right hand. He couldn't feel his right his hand. Blood started to crust around his knuckles. He knew the blood wasn't his._

 _Whose blood is this? Why is my hand numb?_

 _Kevin's mind became clear when he saw the state in which Edd was in. Tears forming around his swollen eyes Edd held onto Kevin's arm tightly hugging it close to his chest like a teddy bear._

 _What am I doing? Why is Edd crying?_

 _Kevin let go of the useless body in his left hand. With the same hand he gently rubbed Edd's tears away. His eyes widened looking at Edd._

 _Edd had bruises in different shades of red and purple all over his body. His lip cut and dry with blood. There were foot print marks on his arms and neck. The light specks of dirt on his face showed he was pushed to the ground._

 _What happened? Why is Edd beaten up? Wtf I don't_ _ **understand**_ _?_

 _DING DONG DING DONG (Thursday 10_ _th_ _) 11:30am – Beginning of Lunch_

Edd sat quietly at his usual spot eating an apple he had gotten from the lunch room. He closed his eyes breathing in the fresh air. The sun rays peeked through the tree shining upon Edd. He felt warm and relaxed. Edd went through class peacefully without any disturbances.

 _The jocks seemed to subside their abusive behaviors today. I wonder why? Their usual behavior is rather violent…hmmm…maybe they grew tired with such childish actions. I also wonder why Kevin apologized to me earlier in class. I must say today is full of wonders._

BUZZZZZZZ. Edd checked his phone.

Kevin The King: _I might have an idea for our science project. An experiment! We can explain why tides exist! Or what's it called? Moon of tides. OH GOD I DON'T KNOW YOU'RE THE SMART ONE._

Edd laughed making him tear up a bit. He liked how Kevin used caps to emphasize his texts. He also thought of changing Kevin's name in his phone but he actually liked the name. He quickly replied.

Kevin spun his phone on the wooden table. He was trying to make time go faster by distracting himself.

 _Damn it. The dork is going to think I'm just a dumb jock. URGH I couldn't remember what it was called though…uh moon tides…omg I don't know. Maybe I am dum-_

BUZZZZZZZZZ. Kevin jumped. His phone falling out of his hands and dropped to the floor with a loud THUD. The noise echoed in the library making everyone stare at Kevin. The librarian gave Kevin the look of annoyance.

"Sorry." Kevin whispered embarrassed. He picked up his phone and read the text.

My Jupiter: _What a brilliant idea! That would be most fundamental! I think Kevin you were thinking of how the moon causes tides. I must include the issues with this experiment. We must have access to the beach and perform the experiments in the dead of the night to accurately measure the tides._

Kevin thought for a second. He started to reply.

Edd looked over his apple trying to find any abnormalities. Today was one of those rare days he didn't bring lunch. So he bought the apple from the lunch room but he was wary of any food that came from the school.

 _School food is just manufactured and made with low quality ingredients to feed massive populations. There is no telling the origin of school food. How disturbing…_

"Oh dear first this apple needs to be disinfected before being consumed."

Edd took out a mini bottle of sanitizer. He usually kept it hidden fearful of being targeted by people for being a nerd and a neat freak. He was fine with being labeled but he didn't want to add on to the list.

BUZZZZZZZZ Edd almost dropped his apple from fright. It had been a good 10 minutes since he last sent his text to Kevin.

Kevin the King: _The beach is like 30 minutes away from Peach Creek no biggie I can drive. And the night thing we can go on Friday and the weekend. Then we'll have three nights worth of data bro! I need a good grade on this project haha. I'm going to bomb the tests so I need a B at least on this project._

Edd smiled.

 _At least Kevin is passionate about school work. I may be able to help him study for the test…although I fear his attention span to be similar to a 10 year old child._

BUZZZZZZ. The phone vibrated violently in Edd's hands making him jump in surprise. He read the text.

Kevin The King: _I know the perfect music for late night visits to the beach too ;) You need to listen to Andrew Belle! His music makes you want to sleep outside and star gazing for hours. Are you ok? You seem jumpy._

Edd smiled thinking about the athlete's concerned nature and his taste for soft soothing music. Edd sent a text back with nervous fingers.

Kevin looked around the library _. Gross the smell of old books. God. It's boring in here_. The library faced the forest with a wide view of the parking lot and the hilltop. He purposely sat near the window that faced the same direction as the hill. He looked out the window and saw Edd sitting alone under the "haunted" tree. He witnessed Edd jump in surprise. He laughed loudly.

"SHHHHH." The librarian hushed harshly.

"Sorry" He whispered.

He held his phone waiting.

BUZZZZZZZZZZ. He checked his phone. Smiling.

My Jupiter: _Kevin you are too concerned with me! I am not a weak child. I am cautious not jumpy! Also I had no idea you had an interest in such styles of music. I have known of his music for some time now and on the usual nights I listen to Black bear. Hmmm staying out late seems irresponsible and unsafe. However this experiment sounds reasonable so I will overlook the cons. Sounds like fun._

Kevin glanced outside and saw Edd touching his biceps flexing his nonexistent muscles. Kevin laughed.

Edd waited for a reply chewing his apple. He looked at the parking lot and saw Kevin wasn't among the crowd of cool kids. _Where may Kevin be?_

BUZZZZZZZZ Edd opened the text with excitement.

Kevin The King: _I'm worried about you because you don't have any muscles to protect yourself dude. I got your back :) My favorite song is All those pretty lights. Makes me want to ride my car for hours and forget about life. DUDE I SOUND LIKE A POET! Lol. Ok my weekend plans are SET. You better be prepared for a life of wonders. Dude I can write poetry lol._

Edd giggled. He was going to reply but he got interrupted.

"Hey Edd! I called you yesterday. I FOUND MITTENS! And I…" Marie excitingly said. She paused examining Edd's injury. "OH SHIT. What happened to your fingers?"

Edd quickly hid his phone. Making sure it was out of sight.

 _Marie would not enjoy my interactions with Kevin. I'm not ready to reveal our relationship...wait what relationship? We are simply friends…_

"Hey. HEY EDD." Edd blinked back into reality. "Who the fuck did this to you?"

"Marie please language. I had an incident with Josh resulting me in needing medical attention." Edd smiled. "Oddly I don't quite regret getting into such a cumbersome incident."

"You're weird. And THAT SUCKS. Josh is such a douchebag." Edd coughed making Marie correct herself. "I mean jerk. You should be mad pissed about what he did to you. WHY AREN'T YOU BOTHERED?!"

"I hate to admit it but Josh actions were rather positive in the long run. Yesterday has been a dreamlike experience filled with miraculous moments. I feel like I could awake any moment and return to my colorless life. Or yesterday was a figment of my imagination which would be quite insane. Either way I'm happier after the incident." Edd smiled making his cheeks fill with warmth at the thought of yesterday.

"What happened yesterday? And what are you going to do about the assholes? We should report them." Marie angrily stated. Her blue hair seeming more vicious than usual.

"Marie language!" Edd slowly took a breath. "Holding on to anger is like drinking poison and expecting the other person to die. I do not intend to seek vengeance like a mad man."

"ARE YOU LETTING THEM GO? I'm all for peace but justice is KEY." Marie groaned with anger. She punched the air. "BE MAD WITH ME."

"Marie please calm yourself. I do not want to spread such vile thoughts. I am the type of person to avoid conflict and remain neutral in hostile situations. Please just let it go."

"God. That doesn't help. That fucking frozen song makes me vomit. _Let it go_ my ass." Marie pouted and ate her sandwich angrily. She jumped up and kicked the air.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH. FUCKING ASSHOLES." Marie turned around and sat next to Edd on the bench.

Edd felt his phone vibrate but he ignored it not wanting to attract any attention on himself.

"You're such an angel you know. I would have gone bat shit crazy and burned down this school if you didn't see the good in me. Remember when we were kids. I use to bully you so much. I liked how kind and smart you were but…" Marie stared at Edd leaning closer. "You never looked at me the same way you looked at Kevin."

"I…" Edd avoided making eye contact. "I'm at a loss for words Marie. You were always good. You just needed to be guided down the right path."

Edd smiled giving Marie a warm hug. Marie hugged back making Edd heart burst with joy.

Kevin stared out the window. His arm folded across his chest he rocked himself in his seat leaning back and forth. He was muttering to himself wildly.

"Fucking dork…how dare he…damn it…shit…fuck…dork…"

 _Urgh. I can't handle other people touching him. Is this what it feels to be a mom? Or an overprotective dad with is daughter. GOD I DON'T KNOW BUT I'M PISSED._

"Thanks Edd you're the best and no worries your secret is safe with me." She winked.

"Oh dear Marie please don't discuss of it."

"Alright. Alright." Marie took out her phone to check the time. "Dude lunch is about to be over. I gotta get my stuff for gym. I always forget haha. See ya." Giving a hug good bye she ran down the hill in a sprint.

"Heaven forbid she doesn't spread my endeavor."

 _Kevin would be disgusted. Why the thought of homosexuality would make him ill. If only…_

Edd felt his phone vibrate again. Just when he was going to look at the texts…

DING DONG DING DONG- Lunch is over.

 **Ok guys this is was not my best work but AHHHH I'm lazy. The first part is foreshadowing what's coming up in future events~ Also this chapter was mainly Edd and Kevin texting each other. Follow/Favorite and LEAVE A REVIEW! (Questions, suggestions, love, hate Etc.)**


	9. Clumsy Edd

**I do not own Edd or Kevin. All credits to its respected owners. Also all the stuff in** _ **italics**_ **can be under the following: character thoughts, time, music, flashbacks or unknown events not mentioned!**

 **ALMOST 2000+ words yes yes. Praise me. This is a day earlier but I couldn't wait to share with you!**

 **Thanks to those who Followed/Favorited/Reviewed! It means a lot. HUGS OK NOW ON TO THE STORY! Enjoy~**

"Oh dear. Oh dear. Oh dear." Edd clumsily ran through the halls struggling through the flood of students headed in every direction. He held his calculus textbook along with a folder full of worksheets close to his chest. His messenger bag held 2 other textbooks along with his gym clothes which left little room for any more stuff.

 _Curse my attachment to this bag. It would be most wise to switch to a durable backpack like most people. Sigh._

Edd had calculus class next which was on the second floor. Running up the stairs he saw piles of food left behind on the steps. _Nachos, half eaten apple, empty cartons of milk and banana peels! How dare they waste food? They should be-_ He slipped on a pile of BBQ sauce making him lose his balance and fall backwards from the top of the stairs. He felt the air escape his lungs when his body became airborne for a moment. Everything he held in his hands slipped out scattering as he fell. He closed his eyes waiting to hit the ground. He felt the impact of another person behind him. His head hit their face and Edd felt his body collide with the other both falling to the ground.

"That fucking hurt you little shit. You are so **dead**."

Edd stood up quickly tripping over his dispersed papers falling to his knees. He turned ready to apologize not taking notice of the other. He bowed his head in disgrace.

"My apologies! Forgive me for my inelegance! I hope you are not hurt." Edd felt a hand on his head push his head roughly down hitting the ground causing him to bite his tongue. "Ow."

"You should watch where you're going fucking nerd. Maybe you need to be taught a little lesson." The other lifted Edd by his hat making Edd follow suit. Edd gripped onto his hat for dear life not letting it go. His eyes widened when he saw who it was.

 _Jonathan Harris. Oh dear one of the many imbeciles that hate my guts. I was kind of hoping today would be peaceful._

Jonathan was known for his attitude and destructive behavior so people kept to themselves trying not to get involved. If he was reported one more time he would be kicked off the football team. So students didn't dare rat him out because they knew he would seek revenge. So people walked on as if everything was normal ignoring Edd and Jonathan altogether.

"Josh told me not to mess with you nerd. Saying shit like Kevin is after you. You're his target or something…maybe he has a hidden plan to mess with you. Whatever he won't notice that I battered you."

Edd tried to open his mouth in protest but felt a sharp ache from his wounded tongue.Blood overflowed from his mouth down to his chin when he opened his mouth in efforts to speak. The taste of iron filled his mouth.

Ow. _I mustn't talk the pain will intensify. I feel the cut is rather deep. Oh dear I had to stumble into Jonathan of all people. Kevin is different from you monsters…or…is it all part of a meticulous plan…wrapping me around his finger…gaining my trust…_

"HEY NERD. That fall must have hurt a lot. OH WAIT." Jonathan pulled Edd's face closer. Edd looked into his black depthless eyes speechless. "I TOOK THE FALL."

Jonathan threw Edd to the ground with all his strength. Edd skid across the floor hitting the hall to a stop. He shrieked at the sudden pain coming from his spine. He started to sob heavily.

 _ARGHH…my…my back…oh please...please tell me this pain is brief…_

"OH did that hurt? This is going to hurt mor-"

Suddenly Jonathan was struck on the head with a hard brown object. Edd saw what hit Jonathan's head but it came and went as a blur. The object slowed and bounced against the ground to a stop. _A…football?_ Jonathan let go of Edd and wildly looked around him. Down every hall it was empty. Everyone had scattered hurrying to class leaving Edd and Jonathan alone.

"WHO THE FUCK THREW THAT?! COME OUT NOW SO I CAN BEAT YOUR FACE IN!"

The sound of steps coming down the stairs surprised them both. He spun around ready with his fists in the air.

"YOU FUC…Kevin? Wtf man why'd you throw that football?!" Jonathan became more timid and spoke with caution.

"What do you think you're doing?" Kevin looked beyond pissed. His eyes were filled with hate. The way he walked down the stairs was slow and intimidating.

"What?"

"I said. **What. Do. You. Think. You. Are. Doing?** " Each word came out more vicious then the last. Leaving chills to those who heard it.

"Uh…I…I –cough- was teaching the nerd a lesson. The little fucker crashed into me."

Kevin looked at Edd who was curled on the floor in pain. As soon as they made eye contact tears started to form in Edd's eyes. Blood spilling from his mouth as he cried silently.

 _Kevin. Please just walk away. Why must you see me when I am so disheveled? I'm pathetic._

"Didn't Josh tell you to keep your fucking hands to yourself? I thought I made it fucking clear to **stay away** from Edd?"

"I don't get it man? Why's he so important?!"

Kevin stared at Jonathan trying to find the answer himself.

"He's…my servant. So back off." Kevin felt his heart ache. He knew he was making bullshit excuses. He wanted to protect Edd but he didn't want to ruin his image.

 _I'm such a fucking coward._

"He does all my work for me so he's special. You know I suck at science so this nerd is doing all my work for me. What would you do if I got kicked off the team for failing a class huh? So I need him safe got it?"

"Kev why didn't you say that. We thought you were actually friends with this nerd Haha." His voice shook with fright. "We'll back off no prob."

"To make this very clear. I don't want anyone else messing with him. Or…" Kevin cracked his knuckles laughing hysterically. "I might just go psycho crazy. This is the last **warning or you'll regret messing with my dork.** "

"Bro this is my bad. Sorry…"

"Who the fuck are you apologizing to?" Kevin nodded his head at Edd aching on the floor. Jonathan felt his face boil but he was afraid to go against Kevin. Trembling with anger he turned to Edd.

"Sorry…"

"Leave. **Now**."

Jonathan walked off heading up the stairs kicking the left behind food on the stairs in anger. Muttering to himself as he disappeared up the stairs.

Kevin in an instant went to Edd's side hesitating to do anything hasty.

"Edd…hey…Edd…" Kevin touched Edd's shoulder lightly. Edd writhed. Pleading through his eyes he sobbed. The look in his eyes stabbed Kevin in the heart.

"It's going to be ok. Where does it hurt?"

Edd struggled to speak. He spoke wordlessly mouthing the words to Kevin. As his mouth moved his tongue tinged in pain.

"Ba…b-back? BACK. Ok can you get up and get on my back. I'll piggyback you." Edd nodded but he knew it would be difficult. Kevin got in position bending down low with his back faced towards Edd. Edd reached his arms out wrapping them around Kevin's neck tightly. Simultaneously Kevin raised himself allowing Edd to hold on as he slowly got up. Edd positioned his feet so it wrapped around Kevin's waist. His chin rested on Kevin's shoulder making the other tense.

 _Why is he so light? My gym bag weighs more than him. Edd's face is too close. Oh god. I can feel him breathing. Shit calm down I'm blushing._

"Ok I'm going to move now." Kevin slowly walked toward the nurse's office.

 _Always so generous…Kevin you are far to kind…I-I…_

"H-HEY. Stay awake!" Kevin felt Edd start to slip backwards resulting in him leaning forward to keep Edd from falling backwards. "God damn it."

Kevin walked the rest of the way bent over at a 90 degree angle.

"Goodness. Two visits in two days? This must be a record. What happened?"

"He fell down the stairs and um h-he bit his tongue." Kevin fidgeted with his fingers sitting next to the sleeping Edd. Edd lay on the bed face down his head facing towards Kevin. "I just happened to be there to witness it."

"Really now. Well you may head to class now sweetie. He'll be fine after resting a bit and having an ice pack cool his back injury. Nothing serious."

"Uh I can't stay? I-I mean to help him get to class…"

"Hmmm I'm afraid not. He won't attend class that's for sure. You can visit him after school. Now off you go." She handed Kevin a pass to class.

Kevin started to walk up the stairs but he saw the mess that was left behind.

 _Edd's stuff. Ah. Dude. I'll just hold on it._

He began picking up the textbooks and the messenger bag. Gathering the scattered papers to an organized pile he saw Edd's phone. Looking at the regular iPhone he unlocked the phone to reveal the wallpaper.

 _Wow. A picture of the periodic table. What a dork…I'm so sorry I didn't come sooner…you just keep getting hurt..._

DING DONG DING DONG- _2:05pm Schools over_

The ringing echoed in Edd's head painfully. He got up slowly but gasped in pain falling onto his stomach.

"Woah. Dude be careful."

Edd shocked at seeing Kevin on his right side instantly he pulled his beanie over his face trying to hide.

"Are you alright?" Kevin lifted the beanie over Edd's eyes staring at him curiously.

"I-I" His tongue faintly ached. "K-Kevin."

 _The pain has subsided a bit. Why on earth is Kevin here? Oh dear CLASS?! I missed class!_

Edd started to panic. His eyes filled with worry. As if Kevin can read minds he reached out to Edd patting his head gently. Slowly he removed Edd's beanie. Edd didn't protest. He was curious to what would happen next. Kevin ran his fingers through Edd's hair smoothing out the tangles.

 _His hair is so damn soft and smooth! Like the hair commercials. Hope he doesn't think I'm weird…he calmed down a bit though…_

"Dude don't worry. I got all your class assignments for you and the nurse called the teachers to excuse your absence. I also have all your stuff in my car. It's all good. So chill out ok." Kevin continued caressing Edd's head.

Edd lay flat on his stomach defeated. _There is nothing I can do. I'm such a burden to Kevin. The way he fondles my head. I don't deserve such kindness. I-It's soothing. Oh dear I can drift off…_

"Yo. Edd. Hey? Damn it. Don't tell me you fell asleep?" Kevin pouted like a bulldog being scolded. He stared at Edd as he slept. Brushing aside Edd's bangs he exposed the scar on Edd's forehead. He traced his fingers across the scar humming to himself.

 _Ring Ring Ring Ring_ Kevin's phone went off and he quickly answered it in fear of waking up Edd.

"What the fuck. What do you want?"

"Wow. Someone is a little cranky. You should be thanking me for reminding you to get your butt to practice."

"Yeah Yeah Mat I'm coming." He hung up cutting Mat in mid-sentence.

"I'll come back and get you after practice." He whispered rubbing Edd's cheek softly. Kevin took out Edd's phone from his pocket setting it next to Edd. He put his fingers through Edd's hair once more then left.

 **Ok so I ended this chapter a little weirdly but that's ok. FOLLOW! FAVORITE! Leave me a suggestion, compliment, love, hate WHATEVER just leave a REVIEW! I need at least 3 reviews for me to upload another chapter! Until next time PEACE!**


	10. I can't help falling in love

**I do not own Edd or Kevin. Also all the stuff in** _ **italics**_ **can be under the following: character thoughts, time, music, flashbacks or unknown events not mentioned!**

 **THANKS TO ALL THE LOVE~ I appreciate every Follow/Favorite/Review!**

 **This chapter was difficult because I wanted to express the frustrations of Kevin and his feelings along with Edd and I'm horrible with serious topics soooo HAVE MERCY. OK enjoy!**

 _3:49pm Nurse's Office_

Looking around the office he found that there was no sign of anyone. Edd looking over to his side saw his beanie and a note.

 _I'm sorry dearie I had a family emergency. Had to pick my daughter up from school. I trust that you can lock up the nurse's office. Maybe even do a little spring cleaning. :) You'll be alright. Get well sweetie! – Nurse Lee._

Edd got up feeling his muscles tense up. He stretched out his arms and bent his back trying to relax his muscles. The ice pack on his back was now a bag of lukewarm water. He went to the sink emptying the bag. He looked in the mirror opening his mouth examining his tongue. A slight puncture wound stood out. No blood was oozing out yet teeth marks faintly spread across his tongue. He knew it was healed and was back to its normal state but he felt a slight tinge every time he moved his mouth.

 _Ring Ring Ring Ring_

Edd grabbed his phone with haste. _Marie_

"G-Greetings." It felt strange for Edd to speak after being mute and silent for a couple hours.

"YO EDD! WHERE YOU HAVE YOU BEEN? I called like 3 times already."

"Oh dear. I'm in the nurse's office. I'm sorry I didn't pick up your calls. I got caught in another confrontation."

"Nurse's office? What…why WAIT With who? Not one of those fucking assholes again."

"Please Marie it does not matter whom it was. I shall forgive and forget."

"What they do to you this time? Shove you? Put stuff in your locker? Or the same old paper throwing shit."

Edd thought for a moment replaying what happened in his head.

"It was partly my fault. I did not pay close attention to my surroundings and happen to misstep. Resulting in gravity pulling me down and colliding into Josh. Curse my clumsiness!"

"Oh dude. Are you alright though? Did he do anything?"

"Nothing that stood out from the usual abuse. I'm quite alright I got more than enough rest and I feel rejuvenated."

"I'm still a little worried though…OH HEY well I called to ask if you wanted to hang out? WE CAN WATCH THE NEW MONSTER MOVIE! By your favorite director ooouuuu."

Edd paused feeling his phone vibrate. He knew he received a text message.

"Pardon me." He looked at the text message putting Marie on hold. His eyes lit up when he saw _Kevin The King._

 _Wait for me. 4:00 I'll be done with practice and I'll drive you home. I'm going to protect you from now on…I promise…I'll beat the shit out of anyone who messes with you. I hope that doesn't sound creepy. Ok wait for my call._

"Oh dear."

He continued the call with Marie. He felt conflicted.

 _Why is Kevin so involved with me? Perhaps he treats me with such kindness and protection to guarantee his grade in class. He sees me as someone to do all his work. That seems like the most reasonable answer. He wants me…needs me to pass the class. He protects me and in return I make sure he passes…_

"Um…Marie…"

"When are you ready? I'll come pick you on."

 _Yet…I don't believe Kevin is that devious, t-that cruel…to lead me on…_

"I actually have…plans."

"WHAT WITH WHO? Dude no offense but you rarely have anything going on. Do you not want to go with me?"

Edd didn't feel hurt from the comment because he knew it was true. He was introverted and knew that he loved spending time alone and felt the calmest with himself. He also knew that Marie disliked Kevin which made it all the more reason to lie. Although Edd was always honest he knew a white lie was necessary at times.

"No no. Marie I would very much enjoy the film together b-but I just want time alone. Please it has been a rather stressful day."

"Oh alright. But Edd I was hoping to hang out." Marie sounded disappointed. "THE NEXT TIME I'M NOT LETTING YOU LEAVE ME HANGING. Ok bye."

Edd hung up sighing with relief.

 _I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to lie._

 _-Vibrates- Did you stand there all alone? Oh I can hardly tell what's going on. (Cigarettes Daydreams- Caged the Elephant)_

Edd jumped hearing the song suddenly play through his phone. He knew it was a phone call but from who? He never personalized songs as a ring tone.

 _Kevin The King_

Edd answered the call after a couple seconds of getting over his shock. The shock of Kevin actually calling him.

"H-Hello?"

"Hey you good? Feeling better? I'm heading to you right now get ready we're leaving."

"Um…Kevin may I ask why yo-"

"Don't ask any question now. I'm here." Edd glanced out the window seeing Kevin wave then he pointed to his stomach in an angry gesture making Edd laugh.

"Dork let's go I'm hungry." Kevin whined like a child.

 _4:15pm Peach Creek HS Parking Lot_

The walk to the car was silent. Neither making eye contact. Edd glanced at Kevin timidly trying not to make himself noticeable. Kevin held his gym bag on his broad shoulders. His face a little tan from being out in the sun. Little cuts and bruises around his face made him look more menacing than usual. He wore a black sweat shirt that said Peach Creek HS and blue faded jeans that looked worn out and distressed over time. Not like the store made ones but you can actually see the imperfections on his jeans the same as his face. His shoes were regular black and white converse. To top off his outfit he wore his signature red baseball cap that he had since the 5th grade.

Edd wore his plain black beanie with the white stripes on the sides, khaki pants, and white button down underneath his favorite knit vest with black and white converse. Edd started to feel inferior looking at his own appearance.

 _Kevin is a head taller…a bit larger in width…more built with muscle…quarter back and captain of basketball, baseball and football…yet I struggle to take part in any physical activity…curse his athletic abilities! His face is also scarified yet he's still masculine and handsome…Those injuries must be from football practice. They seem recent…I didn't see them before. Football is such a portentous activity. Kevin needs to be concerned of head concussions, torn muscles, fractures…_

"YOOO. Edd. EDD."

"Oh pardon me. I seemed to have "space out"."

"You were really lost in thought dude. I was calling your name for a while. What were you thinking about?"

"Our differences." Edd blurted out. Covering his mouth quickly afterwards.

"Differences? What do you mean?" Kevin asked in confusion while he unlocked the car.

"Well…you are the complete opposite of me…in terms of skills and personality."

"Yeah well? Your point."

"If I were to compare us well I feel i-insecure…"

"Dork. You feel insecure!? You're like the smartest dude I know. You have a talent for smart things. The way you can pull answer out of your head and solve things lightening quick is wicked! Don't feel insecure because I want your smartness. Man I wish I was that smart."

"K-Kevin that was unexpected."

"If I was as smart as you science class would be a breeze. It's great that we're working together."

"Yes…indeed…"

"You feel better? Now…let's go get some food I'm starving." Kevin walked around and opened the passenger seat for Edd like a princess. "For the lovely lady."

Edd felt himself blush as he headed inside the truck. Positioning himself in the passenger seat he felt his face burn up. Moments later Kevin climbed into the truck putting his gym back in the back seats. The truck came to life with the engines bellow. With little patience Kevin speeded off heading to who knows where.

"Kevin where are we going?" Edd asked watching as they pass by the cul-da-sac in a blur.

"Going to go get something to eat. Duh."

"My apologies but I'm not hungry."

 _I being around Kevin would not help with both our situations…Also I have not done laundry and my room is an utter mess. Heaven forbid dust won't accumulate._

GROOOWLLL

"You sure about that…I can practically hear your stomach growling. What did you eat?"

"I was in a rush this morning! Breakfast was not a choice at the moment. I also had an apple for lunch so I'm more then satisfied. I would like to go home."

GROOOWLLL

Edd blushed. He bent over and hugged his knees mumbling to himself with self-loathing.

 _I can't possibly embarrass myself further. A meal or two would do no harm to our social lives._

"I-I would love to accompany you…ONLY THIS TIME OK." Edd shyly confessed. Ignoring his embarrassment.

Kevin laughed causing Edd to become even more embarrassed. His cheeks heated up looking like a ripe tomato.

"Want to play some music?"

"Um…Well Kevin I picked last time and I'm rather curious as to your style of music. So you pick."

"Oh…hmmmm…I feel like you'll judge me so hard." Kevin went through his phone looking for an appropriate song for Edd. He knew he had some rap but those had curse words and very derogatory language so he chose to avoid those songs.

"Check this out. I think you'll like this Edd."

Edd didn't expect the song to come on and jumped at the sudden burst of music released from the car speakers.

 _Wise man say only fools rush in_

 _But I can't help falling in love with you_

 _Shall I stay_

 _Would it be a sin_

 _If I can't help falling in love with you_

 _(Can't Help Falling In Love- twenty one pilots song cover)_

Edd swayed to the music. His head swaying left and right with his eyes closed. He took in every word as if he needed to memorize it for a test. The strumming of the ukulele touched his heart strings.

 _I could just melt into the music. How surprising. Kevin's music selection is quite…quite beautiful._

The music made him calm and soon enough he was humming along.

As the song ended the vague sense of a hand rubbed his head. He leaned into the touch wanting more. He knew if he were a cat he would purr at the gentle touch.

"Hey Edd. We're here." Kevin brushed his hand across Edd's cheek making Edd gasp.

"M-my apologies Kevin!" Edd quickly leaned away from Kevin. "I couldn't sense reality…I was in a trance. Lost in the music. The emotions the singer displayed were extraordinary. Excuse my language but this song was KILLER."

"It's actually a cover of Elvis Presley "Can't Help Falling In Love". I'm happy that you like the song. To be honest this was like the only song that was like…uh…appropriate for you…" Kevin laughed a little teasing Edd.

"I bed your pardon!? I am no child!" Edd tried his hardest to not sound childish nor pout in anger. "I also listen to today's pop hits. Such as Ariana Grande and rappers like Childish Gambino."

"Pft." Kevin held his laughter and smiled laughing on the inside.

 _He's so adorable haha. I can't even imagine him rocking out to Taylor swift. HA. I want to see him dance. I bet he'll look like a baby penguin…_

"Is that so hard to believe that I too am with the times!?" Edd could tell his cheeks puff up. Crossing his arms over his chest with annoyance.

"It kinda is. Dude you seem like the classical music type…" Kevin leaned in close to Edd's ear. He whispered. "…but you're full of surprises. That's why I like you."

"AHHH." Edd felt the hot air from Kevin's mouth brush against his ear. "K-Kevin please distance yourself from me."

Kevin put his chin on Edd's shoulder only inches away from Edd's face. He stared at Edd who already covered his face with his beanie so they wouldn't make eye contact.

Internally Edd was having a meltdown. His heart beating insanely like he ran a 5k marathon. The color of his face matched Kevin's hat. He could faintly hear the screams inside his head.

 _Kevin is too close. Stop. Please. I will faint at any moment. I can't handle such contact. Please._

"Hey Edd do you like me? Do I seem like an asshole? Or like the regular jocks…" You could hear the desperation in his tone. He ached inside.

"Well…you are…how you say…not normal. It's as if you're an extraterrestrial being." Edd spoke not facing Kevin. Eyes covered from his beanie he faced the window on his right. "I don't know anything about _liking_ someone…that's too complicated. String theory would be easier then understanding feelings from my point of view…"

"You don't know if you like someone?" Kevin curiously asked.

"I-I haven't had time to think of such nonsense. Love has no effect on me. Since I was a child I learned well that l-love was not needed to grow physically."

"Don't you only think that because you never experienced true love? I don't know if you want to talk about it but…maybe having your parents gone most of the time affected you emotionally…is that why you-"

"Stop. I do not want to discuss on such a p-private topic." The choked voice that came from Edd signaled that he will break down in tears any moment. He clenched his beanie with both his hands for security. He didn't want Kevin to see him in this pathetic state. "I-I just want to continue my studies…I do not need a relationship whatever it may be I only need my studies…please Kevin stop."

Kevin saw a single tear slide down Edd's cheek. Edd's chest rose and dropped heavily not yet sobbing. That single tear poked at Kevin's heart. Making him feel guilty and equally upset.

"I'm sorry. I'll stop. So don't cry." He wrapped his arms around Edd. Squeezing lightly trying his best to put his words into the hug. "Just know I'm here for you…no matter what."

 _Don't cry. I hate when you cry. I just want to be closer to you. Open yourself to me and only me…I'll wait till you're ready. It's ok._

 **Leave you wanting more hehehe. Follow/Favorite~ Leave a review. Before I upload the next chapter I would love some reviews. I like to know how you guys feel about how the story is going! HUGS. See you next time. :D**


	11. Chill day

**I do not own Edd or Kevin. Also all the stuff in** _ **italics**_ **can be under the following: character thoughts, time, music, flashbacks or unknown events not mentioned!**

 **I KNOW IT'S BEEN A WHILE! Sorry guys I have school and AP classes are really kicking me in the butt plus work... KILL ME NOW! I hope this chapter makes up for my absents…it's long. Enjoy~**

 _3:13pm Boy's Locker Room_

" _WHAT'S THE HOLD UP?" Mr. G looked around glaring at the jocks sitting around. They were waiting around in their football uniforms._

" _We can't start practice without Kevin." One of the jocks said._

" _WHERE IS THAT KID?" His voice boomed and echoed in the locker room._

 _Everyone became quiet. They looked at each other trying to avoid Mr. G's intimidation. Then the locker room door opened and closed with a loud bang. Kevin appeared walking in slowly ignoring everyone's curious stare._

" _BART! In my office._ _ **Now**_ _." Mr. G yelled from his office door not taking a step outside. He stood with his armed crossed over his chest._

 _Kevin walked over coolly while his team mates stared and whispered behind his back. Kevin could hear bits of what they said "Ouuu he's going to get it" "Where was he?" "He's never been late for practice"._

 _Ignoring everyone he entered the office and closed the door behind them. Mr. G sat in his leather chair and threw his feet on top of the desk effortlessly._

" _Bart. Why are you late? You know the team doesn't start practice without its star player. Are you starting to get cocky…huh?"_

" _No sir. I'm sorry coach I had to take care of something." Kevin sat with his back straight perfectly positioned. He was lost in thought. Staring blankly at the wall._

" _Kid. What's keeping you in the gutter? I've known you too long to not notice there's something up. I might be an old man but that doesn't mean…" He paused. Looking at Kevin he knew the kid wasn't listening. "Bart your father would want you to focus on sports. Get a scholarship, college then go pro. You need to stay on top of your game 100%."_

" _Yes I know." Kevin felt his eyebrow twitch with irritation._

 _Mr. G and his dad were the best of friends back in the day until the car accident…since then Mr. G feels guilty and wants to be a father figure. Kevin appreciates the gesture but he knows how to take care of himself._

" _You have to manage your GPA too. Fail one class and I'm sorry kid you're off the team. Can't do anything to help you."_

" _I know."_

" _Kevin…go get ready for practice. Our conversation isn't over. Now get out."_

 _Kevin got up slowly and walked out. There was whispers happening all around him. Ignoring everything he went to his locker to exchange his clothes._

" _Yo yo yoooo. The prince has arrived. Why are you late?" Mat put his arm around Kevin's neck putting him in a headlock._

" _Let go. I'm not in the damn mood." Kevin forcefully pushed the arm away._

" _Woah Mr. Grumpy. What happened?" Mat questioned sincerely._

 _Mat was already suited up with his football uniform aside from the helmet he held in his hand. His face was a dark plum color and he was exactly the same as Kevin in terms of body types._

 _Kevin hesitated. Mat was his wing man, his best friend, his ride or die he wanted to tell him about his situation with Edd but he didn't want to tell him the whole truth yet._

" _I-I like someone…" Kevin whispered lowly so others couldn't hear._

" _WHAT?! YOU L-." Kevin covered Mat's mouth roughly._

" _SHHHHHH WTF MAN." Kevin whispered angrily. He released his hand from Mat's mouth. "Keep it low key."_

" _Sorry man…who?"_

" _Uh…I can't tell you yet..."_

" _Hmmm. You must have a good reason for hiding it from me. I won't pester you about it. But…is she the reason why you've been cold lately? The way you lash out at people is scarrry"_

" _No….the thing is she isn't um…a she…" Kevin coughed a little trying to get the words out of his mouth._

" _WHAT? OMFGGHmmmmhmm." Kevin once again covered Mat's mouth but Mat continued to mumble into his hand._

" _SHUT UP." After a few moments of silence he let go of Mat._

" _Bro. I didn't know you were like that…WHICH is perfectly fine. I don't judge…" He looked awkwardly at Kevin. Rubbing the back of his head._

" _That's the thing I don't think I am "that" because it's only towards one person. Like my eyes are only on that one person everything they do annoys me in a good and bad way…um…if you know what I'm saying."_

" _Uhhhh. I guess? But dude no worries. Labels are stupid anyways…you're still the hardass Kevin I know. Thanks for telling me bro." Mat gave Kevin a squeeze on the shoulder. Kevin gasped at the sudden slap on the back._

" _What was that for?!"_

" _THAT'S IT. Maybe that's why you're late…you were already putting in the moves. AYE Kevin the stud! No worries no one ever rejects you." Mat playfully bumped Kevin on the shoulder teasing him._

" _This time is different, he's special…"_

" _OUUUUUUUU. Special huh?" Mat smiled teasing Kevin._

" _Shut up. Hurry up practice is going to start."_

 _*5:33pm_ **Daisy Village Downtown**

"K-Kevin. Where are we?"

They have been driving for half an hour going down a deserted road. They had long ago exited Peach Creek. While driving Edd would see the ocean through the blurs of trees as they drove by. The windows were rolled down letting the wind hit them.

"Daisy Village!" Kevin said with excitement. "Have you never been to Daisy Village?"

"Um…well I must include all my time has been put into studies. It is quite unlikely that I travel anywhere out of the premises of Peach Creek. My parents would be devastated if they found out…"

"Edd. I'm going to open your world up a little ok. Trust me you need to experience things to live life ya'know."

"You mean to rebel?! That is ludicrous. Mother and Father would not be pleased…" Edd started to panic.

"I won't be _pleased_ if you can't even experience good food, new surroundings and just do something new. C'mon this will be a secret between us only ok. Let's just chill and have fun." Kevin pouted childishly as if he were _trying_ to act cute. "Please."

Edd fidgeted with his fingers contemplating what to do. _I do want to spend more time with Kevin._

"…I suppose a bit of freedom will benefit my well-being. Only this one time!" Edd felt his words were weak because he knew this wouldn't be the last time but he wanted to be strict.

"Awesome!" Kevin smiled. "I want to bring you to my favorite Thai restaurant downtown. They have the best Thai food hands down. I kinda know the owners too so we can get a discount. OH I didn't even ask do you like Thai food?"

"I have yet to try Thai cuisine…b-but from research their cuisine seems to be rather flavorful and aesthetically pleasing…I would love to try Pad Thai…"

"Then this will be your first time! Let's make a reaction video to your first time having Thai food. You'll love it." Kevin looked sideways at Edd. "Btw don't you cook?"

"Oh why yes I do indeed. How did you know?" Edd shocked.

"Well…I never seen you in the cafeteria eating school lunch…and you eat your homemade lunch on top of the creepy hill don't you?" Kevin felt his face burn up. "And…uh…I see you sometimes when I walk by the home EC room. You bake sweets and stuff right?"

 _The dork is going to thing I'm a stalker. I SWEAR I just happened to notice by coincidence…urgh_

"How surprising! Indeed I know my culinary art. Having to care for myself most of the time I had to learn to cook since I was 8."

"Damn I would kill to learn how to cook. I can't even make eggs. The first time I cooked eggs I left the heat on for too long and burned the pan…long story short I had to call 911."

"Well Kevin if you have the time I would be more then delighted to teach you. I can teach you how to make simple no heat cuisines first. I don't want to have to call 911 on our first cooking lesson." Edd teased. He covered his mouth with his hands laughing.

"Edd." Kevin reached out and lowered Edd's hands to his lap. "Don't cover your smile. I want to see it."

Edd turned towards the window facing away from Kevin. A heavy silence followed afterwards. Both lost with words having an internal melt down.

 _Edd: Oh dear. Oh dear. Oh dear. Oh dear. Oh dear. Oh dear Oh dear. Oh dear._

 _Kevin: God damn it. I can't stop being a flirt. But I do want to see him smile…Maybe I should've just kept my mouth shut. STUPID KEVIN STUPID._

Kevin coughed breaking the silence.

"So uh what's your favorite food to make?"

"I…hmmm…love ratatouille! I remember distinctly that my mother would make ratatouille for my birthday every year."

"So you like French food?"

"Indeed. I started out studying French cuisine then it led to the culture and then the language. Now I have the ability to speak fluent French."

"That's so cool! Do you ever want to visit France?"

"Absolutely! If an opportunity presents itself I will not hesitate to take it!"

"Maybe I'll take you one day…" Kevin mumbled to himself.

"What was that Kevin? I didn't quite hear you."

"AH Nothing um…we're here." Pointing at the restaurant in front of them. "Let's go I'm starving."

Edd gasped. _The lotus palace?_ The design of the restaurant looked like a golden palace. Thai writing was carved into the sides of the entrances and a Buddha statue rested at the top of the entrance intimidating those entering. As they entered the restaurant a burst of noise and smells filled their senses. The burning aroma of sweet, savory flavors. A mix of conversations made the atmosphere seem open and friendly. Entering the waiting room there were brown benches with white lotuses on the seats and bowls of water filled with lotus petals. Plants hung from the ceiling to the floor. The whole restaurant was dimly lit but it expressed the beauty of dark colors. The orange flames of the candles and the golden lights mixed well with the dim lighting.

Edd admired the statues that filled the shop. _I wonder what the history is behind this structure. She is just stunning! The curve of her fingers, the gold coloring and the intricate details of her clothing. Quite fascinating._

"Welcome!" The waitress smiled eyeing the two from head to toe. For a split second she gave Edd a confused look but brought her attention back to Kevin. "Are…you dining _together_?"

People were staring at the two since they have entered. Edd dropped his shoulders. Looking at the ground he stood behind Kevin trying to hide.

 _She must be thinking why Kevin is with someone of my caliber. I don't blame her. Kevin shouldn't be seen with someone like me._

"Uh…Yes do you have a problem?" Kevin said irritated. "Let me speak to Akara. Your boss."

"Oh are you a friend of Mr. Onak? He's busy at the moment. So you have to wait for a while." She smiled. Her smile was strained and Kevin knew she was faking it.

"Really? I think he'll have time to meet with me. Tell him Chakrii is here." Smiling back. He knew she was annoyed.

"We'll see if he has time for you. Just a moment." She disappeared into the back room.

"Kevin who is Chakrii?"

"Uh…I'm Chakrii. My friend Akara gave me that name. It means "king"." Kevin winked.

"How fitting." Edd laughed. He relaxed himself enjoying the atmosphere of the restaurant.

Suddenly a loud bang of a door opening echoed the restaurant.

"CHAKRII! My brother! It's been so long. A whole year?!" A brown skinned man ran out loudly taking Kevin into a bear hug. Kevin overcome with joy picked the other up making him go airborne for a second.

"How I've missed you! A year is too long to be separated!" Putting Akara down patting his shoulders. Kevin was a few inches taller and well-built compared to Akara. His long brown hair was tied up in a bun and his black rimmed glasses matched his dark skin and brown eyes.

"Come. Come. We'll go to the reserved room." Holding Kevin by the shoulders.

"Oh wait. I forgot to introduce you to my…um…friend. Here he is." He gestured towards Edd who stood awkwardly holding his shirt.

"HELLO. Friend of Kevin. Please to meet you." He stuck out his hand for a handshake.

"Greetings. My name is Edd." He shook his hand getting a sense of comfort from the small gesture.

"This is the first Kevin. You've never introduced me to friends. Hmmmm. Is this one special?" Akara winked playfully at Edd making him blush.

"This guy has never had Thai food. Can you believe that? So I wanted to bring him to the best." Kevin smiled. "And I haven't visited you in so long…"

"Chakrii you have not changed a bit. Well maybe you have gotten a little bigger in size…"

"Are you calling me FAT?!" Kevin was offended which made Edd laugh. "What's so funny? I'm not fat…it's all muscle…"

"Ok enough talk! We should celebrate our long awaited reunion. ALSO stuff your friend here with my delicious food."

Akara led the two towards the back of the restaurant pass the packed tables filled with customers. He pushed open a red curtain and led them to a private room. The noise from the restaurant could no longer be heard and now there was a peaceful silence. The room was brightly lit with only a few tables. The carpet matched the seats colored a crimson red and a simple lotus design. Akara seated them. Kevin sitting on one side of the booth and sat Edd across from him. They looked at the menu feeling their stomachs growl in annoyance.

"Kevin you know everything will be on the house. What would you like to eat?" Akara personally serviced them which made Kevin happy not seeing that rude waitress.

"No I can't just eat for free." Ready to deny such a generous offer.

"I refuse to take any money from you. Your father is the only reason this restaurant is successful. We owe your family our success."

Kevin smiled and nodded his head in agreement.

"Let me leave a tip at least. Even though the service sucks." Kevin joked earning him a hit in the head by Akara. "Ow. Ok. Ok. I'll get Panang Curry, Tom Yum noodles and brown rice. You know I love the curry extra spicy. Also Pad Thai for him."

"Um…may I get the Thai Tea also?" Akara nodded to Edd. Collecting the menus.

"Ok I'll get it out as soon as possible. Btw I hear your guy's stomachs growling." Akara left heading toward the kitchen.

Edd and Kevin laughed in embarrassment. They stared at each other not knowing what to say.

"Kevin. How do you know Akara?"

"Oh that's a long story. My dad friends with his dad and they needed money to start a business and my dad helped them out. Me and Akara have been friends since middle school. But he's bit older then us. His dad has retired and now he owns the place at 20." Kevin became quieter. "But since my dad y'know passed I haven't been here for a while. Ha."

"Kevin I-I have heard rumors about your father but what exactly occurred…" Edd was careful with his words.

"Oh it's been a while. My dad passed when I was 15 and well..." Kevin's voice shook. "We were in the car driving home from a football game…we were in a middle of a fight and the funny thing is I can't remember what we fought about…my dad was shouting at me but I don't remember what he was saying…there was a truck in front of us that was carrying wooden logs and the straps ripped…" Kevin breathed in and out and stayed quiet for a while. Edd waited patiently.

"It was all a blur until I woke up in a hospital bed with my mom next to me…my dad died from a head injury…" Kevin sighed. His eyes filled with regret. He didn't close his eyes but stared at the wall lost in his thoughts.

"Thank you for telling me." Edd took Kevin's head and made him face Edd. "Kevin you are not to blame. I want you to know that. You are not to blame. Don't for a second feel guilty."

Kevin knew his eyes were becoming moist. He wanted to touch Edd, hold him like a teddy bear and make him feel better. Kevin gripped Edd's hand and rubbed his cheek into his palms.

 _I want to cry...but he'll start crying too…fuck he makes me all emotion…his hands are soft…_

"Edd. Your hands are cold." He chuckled. "And soft…it feels nice."

"Why thank you?" Edd laughed dryly not knowing to take it as a compliment.

The red curtain opened and Akara held three plates on one arm and one plate and a glass of Thai Tea in the other. He looked like he would dropped the plates any second but he perfectly balanced the food.

"Hot and delicious. Here is your curry and noodles." Setting down the food in front of Kevin. "Pad Thai and Thai tea for Edd. Enjoy."

"You aren't going to join us?"

"I have a business to run Kevin." Akara sang happily. "Enjoy and call me if you need anything."

He walked out the private room practically bouncing with joy.

"It's heartwarming to those who love their professions." Edd smiled. He didn't dare touch the food admiring the beauty. "I love this aesthetic."

"Try a bite. I wanna see your reaction." Kevin took out his phone to record.

Edd carefully took his fork and pick up a small amount of Pad Thai blowing softly to cool it down.

"Ready. 3. 2. 1!" Edd took the bite and chewed slowly.

"How is it…"

"AMAZING. ABSOLUTELY HEAVENLY!" Edd burst with excitement. Shaking with joy he took his fork and quickly stuffed his face. "SHAVORY ANTH SHWEET."

 _How can he be so cute?_

"Hey do you want to see a movie after this? I wanted to see this monster movie with this one dope director. I think you'll love it. _The return of the Lord of Mutants_! How awesome is that?!"

"Um…" _I would love to with all my heart._ "I-If I'm not a bother to you Kevin."

"Yo don't even say that. You've been nothing but cool. I have more fun with you then…uh…football? Yeah when I hang out with you a touchdown doesn't even compare!" Kevin reassured.

"Then it's settled!"

"Um Kevin this time I will pay for the tickets! Please you have been more then generous." Edd stood his ground not taking no for an answer.

"Sure." He smirked. "Just know you're paying for the popcorn and candy."

"Not a problem!" Edd smiled.

After they finished their meals Edd begged Akara for the recipe to their pad thai. Kevin and Akara had their emotional good-byes with a bear hug and a simple _I'll see you later_.

Since they were downtown the theaters were near-by. Edd checked on his phone for the show times and found out they had to kill an hour till the next showing. They sat in the car mindlessly driving.

"Kevin what are we going to do for an hour?"

"More exploring duh! You haven't even experienced the city yet!"

"Um…can I suggest a place?"

"Sure where do you want to go?" Kevin surprised at Edd's sudden desire to go somewhere.

"I want to go to the vintage market…Marie told me of the wonderful antiques they possess and I'm intrigued!"

"Wicked. I've never been to an antique market. Let's go." Kevin hit the gas speeding off.

 **Follow/Favorite~ Leave a review. Ok this came out decent haha but the real drama will start soon enough. This chapter was more of a filler. OK BYE! Until next time~**


	12. Silence

**I do not own Edd or Kevin. Also all the stuff in** _ **italics**_ **can be under the following: character thoughts, time, music, flashbacks or unknown events not mentioned!**

 **IT'S BEEN FOREVER AND I'M SORRY. School is dominating my life right now. I have no energy nor time to do anything. BUT I GOT THIS CHAPTER UP! It didn't turn out great but some drama awaits you…**

 **Thanks to all the follows/favorites and all those who left lovely reviews!**

 **ENJOY~**

 _6:30pm_

After 3 Taylor swift songs they arrived at the vintage market. Sellers had their stuff displayed along their tents. Some had their items showcased and others hung up far from reach. Food vendors were mixed in along with the sellers. Since it was a weekday it wasn't crowded but there was a fair amount of people.

"C'mon." Kevin urged to get out the car and explore the market.

Edd nervous yet fascinated walked through the market judging the unique pieces. He didn't dare touch anything afraid of the unknown germs living on the items. Time flew by as the two explored all types of shops and tents selling unique trinkets and homemade products such as jams, spices and jewelry. Edd became exhausted after a while finding nothing that stood out to him. Then one thing caught his interest in an instant. A jewelry shop owned by a tiny frail Asian woman. He and Kevin stopped and looked at the little crystals hanging from dainty silver necklace chains.

"Kevin! Kevin!" Edd excitingly pulled at Kevin's shirt trying to get his attention. "That is an Amethyst geodes from Uruguay! It's so beautiful!"

"That looks pretty cool. Wow I love the colors on it." Kevin eyed the lady. "Excuse me how much is this purple crystal necklace?"

"$28 for one. Two for $35. Very cheap!" The short Asian grandma said with little interest. She didn't even look at the two and continued fanning herself effortlessly.

"That's too much. How about $20 for two?"

"No no. $35 _very_ cheap."

"Hm. That's too much. Well too bad I _only_ have a $20 bill. See ya." Kevin pulled Edd by the arm and started to walk away.

"WAIT WAIT. $20 for you only. Special!"

Kevin pulled out his wallet smirking. He handed the women a $20 bill in exchange for the necklaces. Kevin walked away feeling victorious. He felt a light jab to his ribs.

"Kevin that wasn't very nice! I feel as though we tricked her…the guilt makes my stomach turn." Edd whined, deep down he was happy that he got a deal but concerned that he had tricked the selling lady.

"It's fine dork. I know the sale price for the Amethy-whatever it's called and I paid like $5 more than the original price. Don't feel bad ok." He handed Edd one of the jewels. Edd quickly connected the dots and dug into his pocket for money.

"No. I don't want your money." Kevin hid his face looking away shyly. "It's a gift dork…"

A pair of noodle arms wrapped around his neck in a suffocating hold.

"THANK YOU!" Edd hugged Kevin tightly. "THIS IS THE MOST AMAZING PRESENT! THANK YOU!"

Kevin stood stiff. His face becoming hot.

 _Omg he's hugging me. I can feel his heart beat. Oh god. What do I do?! Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck._

Kevin hesitated but his arms wrapped around Edd slowly drawing the other closer. He buried his face into Edd's shoulder taking in the scent of the other. One of his hands clenched Edd's neck and the other wrapped around Edd's waist gripping the slender boy.

 _He smells like vanilla. I hope I smell good…shit! I didn't shower after practice! Fuck my life. I should hav-_

"K-Kevin. You're suffocating me!" Edd struggled to remove himself from the Kevin's tight grip.

"OH! Sorry!" Kevin released the other holding his hands up in embarrassment. "My bad."

"Kevin did you perhaps miss out on taking a shower." Edd asked trying not to be offensive.

"What? NO...uh I did shower…w-w-why do you say that…do I stink?"

"Not at all! I must admit I was admiring the way your scent has a faint oak smell. In fact I can smell what you ate for lunch." Edd leaned in closer to smell Kevin. "Cheeseburger, ketchup and either onion rings or garlic fries?"

"Woah dude how'd you guess that?!" Kevin stepped away from Edd in disbelief.

"I did not guess Kevin. I have a very particular nose. Dear me have I weirded you out?" Edd said hinting his sadness.

"Nah! That's so cool! Scary kind of…but cool!"

Kevin looked at the time _. 7:58pm_.

"Yo Edd we should head to the movies pronto."

"You are absolutely right Kevin! Let us depart." Edd and Kevin walked shoulder to shoulder every step of the way.

 _8:20pm Downtown movie theaters_

The movie theater was packed. The mass movement of people leaving and entering was chaos. The lines for the concessions were mistaken for the lines for the bathroom and people pushed and shoved to get to their destination. Edd and Kevin stood in the food line waiting.

"Kevin what would you like to eat?"

"XXL Popcorn, hotdog and a pack of Skittles & Sour Patch kids, ice cream sandwich, pretzel with cheese and…OH a diet coke." Kevin blurted out.

"I am in awe. Do athletes usually eat like this?" Edd couldn't comprehend the amount of food Kevin wanted.

"Nah. It's just me. I eat a lot because I have a high metabolism…but I got a body like a Hollister model." Kevin winked.

"Kevin I don't think I have enough money…" Edd felt pathetic counting the amount of money he had.

"It's cool let's just get popcorn and a drink. The classics man." Kevin teased making Edd blush. There was a slight crowd of people at the movie theaters, no one Edd knew from school although he still felt uneasy. After getting their food they headed to their movie.

The movie was filled with jump scares and CGI affects that only scared Edd. Kevin laughed at Edd every time he jumped. Half way through the movie Kevin tried to hold Edd's hand but Edd sat with his hands tucked between his legs. By the end of movie both felt tired and stiff from sitting in the same position.

"What's wrong?" Kevin whispered in Edd's ear as they walked out the movie theaters. The hot air from Kevin's mouth brushed against the nape of Edd's neck making his spine shiver.

"Nothing!" Edd squeaked jumping in surprise. Suddenly a person hit Edd's shoulder as they were walking by and made Edd spill his bucket of popcorn and drink.

"Watch where you're going." The guy harshly said. Edd noticed the football varsity jacket but it wasn't from his school. It was blue, white and gold clearly showing the proud hummingbirds. The only high school in Daisy Village known to be Peach Creek's rivals.

"What a klutz." The man laughed with his group of friends as they walked away. The man was large like a hamster on steroids, his face a mess of scars and acne. He loomed over Edd. He was a head taller and larger in width.

"My apologies! I didn't mean to do such a thing!" Edd bowed his head. He felt hands on his shoulder dragging him up.

"Don't lower your head idiot." Kevin glared at the group of guys. "HEY! Assholes."

The group of guys turned around moving as a pack of wolves.

"What do you want?" The hamster looking man moved close to Kevin so they were face to face. His friends backing him up trying to look menacing.

"Apologize for bumping into my friend." Kevin didn't flinch and firmly stood his ground. "Or we're going to have a problem."

"That's your friend?" Edd stood behind Kevin trying to hide. "Hey I know you. AREN'T YOU PEACH CREEK'S FOOTBALL CAPTAIN. Guys check this loser out."

"Who are you calling a loser? Didn't we cream you guys 95-0?"

The hamster guy huffed in anger trying to think of a comeback. His friends backed up in a loss for words.

"You're talking to the captain of the football team. Do you understand what position you're in? I can have you kicked off the football team just by reporting you for destructive behavior."

The hamster man balled his fist glaring at Kevin. A heavy silence followed.

"Sorry." The hamster whispered quietly.

"What I didn't hear you?" Kevin mocked.

"Kevin it's quite alright." Edd said weakly.

"No he didn't say it loud enough. Again. Apologize." Kevin threatened.

"I'm sorry." The other said through clenched teeth.

"Good boy. See you later." Kevin waved his hand telling them to leave.

The group grudgingly walked away in silent defeat. Kevin satisfied turned around towards Edd hoping to be praised.

"Kevin I would like to go home now." Edd was flustered. He didn't know how to react and he had enough of Kevin.

"What's wrong?"

"I would like to go home now." Edd voice shook and wavered. He didn't make eye contact with Kevin his gaze glued to the floor.

The car ride home was filled with dead air. Edd looked out the window in dismay. He didn't turn once. Kevin kept looking to his right checking on Edd.

 _10:45pm Peach Creek_

Kevin was close to the cul-de-sac and he felt the pressure weigh on him. The dead air made him depressed. He wanted to talk to Edd but he knew the other wasn't in the mood. He wanted to know why the other was distancing himself.

Edd blankly stared out the window.

"Uh…Edd did I do something wrong?" Kevin hesitated to ask.

Edd didn't move an inch. Ignoring Kevin Edd put his headphones in and continued staring out the window.

"Dude are you really giving me the silent treatment?" Desperate for attention Kevin yanked out the headphones with brute strength making Edd yelp in pain. "Listen when someone is talking to you."

Kevin swerved taking a sharp right turn into Edd's driveway. Edd quickly unbuckled his seatbelt getting ready to leave. Kevin reached over and pulled Edd towards him.

"Hey why won't you look at me? What did I do?" He held Edd by the shoulders trying to turn Edd to face him. Edd struggled keeping his head facing the window.

"I won't let you leave without telling me WHATS WRONG?!" Kevin knew his voice shook with rage. Edd trembled hearing Kevin shout.

Kevin sensed the fear and softened. Guilt washed over him but he still felt frustrated. He gripped the wheel until his fingers became numb.

"Edd please what did I do wrong. Please talk to me." Kevin ached inside.

"Kevin I apologize for causing you trouble. I believe we should not interact outside of school that is not related to school work." Edd whispered sadly. He opened the car door quickly and headed towards his house.

Edd heard the driver seat door open and slam close. He was grabbed by the shoulders and forcibly turned around.

"Why?!" Kevin yelled in despair. "I don't understand? I thought we had fun today? What went WRONG?"

"I do not want to associate myself with you. Today was memorable…but every second with you was agonizing." Edd began to quiver on the verge of tears. "I felt like a burden going along with you, less valued being compared to you, pathetic when you had to stand up for me…we can't be friends nor anything more than that…"

"What can I do to make you feel better?" Kevin begged. "What can I do so that we can just be friends?"

"Nothing." Edd said coldly. He left no room for a response. His eyes filled with tears.

Kevin let go of Edd and swung his arms in defeat. Edd unlocked his front door fumbling with his keys.

"Good night. Kevin." Edd shut the door quietly leaving Kevin in awe.

 **A dramatic ending ouuuuu. Chapters will be uploaded randomly so please be patient! Follow/Favorite~ Leave a review. I love all the reviews I receive SO LEAVE A REVIEW! (Hate, love, criticism all is cool~)**


	13. I'm sorry

**I do not own Edd or Kevin. Also all the stuff in** _ **italics**_ **can be under the following: character thoughts, time, music, flashbacks or unknown events not mentioned!**

 **2 months later…I'M BACK GUYS! The same old same old SCHOOL HAS BEEN CHAOTIC. I'm on break right now and that's why I'm able to bring you a 3,000+ chapter! Hope this makes up for it. Also welcome all the new followers! As you know I suck at being consistent with chapter releases. SORRY. OKAY ENJOY~**

 _12:45pm Edd's house_

Outside the rustling wind howled making the house shake. The moon was hidden behind the dark clouds emanating a slight glow. The eerie night kept the neighborhood silent and tamed unknown to the storm that was approaching.

"Oh dear. I should have left the heater on…" Edd shivered huddling under his blankets. Laying on his side he stared at nothing. He turned all the lights in his house off wanting to drown himself in darkness. His eyes started to water and tears slid from the corners of his eyes. He wiped them away roughly. "Goodness tears? How childish…"

 _BUZZ_

Edd ignored his phone.

 _BUZZ_

He turned away from his phone.

 _BUZZ_

Annoyed he turned over quickly to check his phone. _(3 New Messages- Kevin The King)_

Kevin The King: _Idk if your asleep already but ya know tomorrow we have to go to the beach? To do our experiment. If that's cool with you. Meet me at the parking lot at 3._

Kevin The King: _btw sorry I texted you so late hopefully your asleep. I know you must still be mad at me. Don't worry I won't bother you unless it's about school stuff._

Kevin The King: _btw no matter what I'm here for you._

Edd chest hurt reading the last message. He felt a sharp ache poke at his heart. He tossed his phone to the side and hid under his blankets. He shut his eyes forcibly trying to sleep. His breathing started out soft then it turned into a heavy sob. He burst into tears. He cried clenching his chest tightly.

 _Kevin…I curse the day you got entangled in my life…I curse your alluring charm, talent…and particularly your…kindness…you are too kind…for me…_

 _1:00am- Kevin's House_

"URGHHHHHHH. He hasn't texted back. What the FUCKKKKKKK. Why is he even MAD? WHY? URGHHHH?" Kevin stomped back and forth around his room, ruffling his hair in anger. "What did I do wrong? Kevin! Think man! Think! Oh god…I'm talking to myself."

"KEVIN! KEVIN BART GET DOWN HERE RIGHT NOW." Mrs. Bart shouted from downstairs.

"urgggggggggggggggggggggggggggh." Kevin grudgingly walked downstairs to his obviously angry mother.

"Kevin what is this?" She pointed toward the coffee table. Kevin taking a moment to find what she was pointing at.

"What are you talking about?"

"This. The phone bill!?" She took an envelope and shoved it to Kevin's chest.

Kevin opened it and read the bill. _PAST DUE…blah blah…$359…_ His eyes became wide.

"$359?!"

"Kevin didn't I tell you to use my card and pay for the phone bill last month?"

Kevin took a moment to remember…then it hit him.

"Shit." He cursed quietly.

"Kevin! I am so mad at you mister. You know they add extra charges when you pay bills late! Let me see your phone. I'm confiscating it."

"Mom come on. I need it for school."

"Either your car or your phone choose or I. Will. Take. Both."

"God damn it." He dug into his pocket taking out his phone. Before giving it to her he checked for any messages. _Nothing. Fuck Edd._ He handed his phone over.

"Until I'm not mad at you I'll give back your phone. Do not even think about causing any more trouble Kevin Bart."

She waved him away.

Kevin stomped back to his room and flopped onto his bed sluggishly. He took his shirt off and threw it to a random corner. He quickly kicked off his jeans leaving his briefs. Shutting his eyes he tried to fall sleep.

 _Edd's mad at me and no phone to contact him. Nice. Tomorrow is going to be just great…_

 _6:30am- Edd's house_

Birds chirped piercingly outside as Edd felt the sun hit his face. In annoyance he hid under his blankets trying not to acknowledge that it was morning.

His alarm went off cueing Edd to get up and get ready for school. Tossing to his side he ignored the alarm till it automatically turned to snooze.

"Honey. Wake up."

Edd groaned continuing to sleep.

"EDD. WAKE UP. YOU WILL NOT BE LATE TO SCHOOL."

Edd lifted his eyes slowly revealing his mother.

"MOTHER." Edd startled fell off his bed. His head hit the floor with a thud. Edd's mom stood with her arms crossed in irritation. Her height stood at a daunting 6'2 ft. Her wavy black hair flowing down her shoulders framed her face neatly. The round black glasses covered much of her aging face. Her nose held high giving a sense of superiority to all those around her.

"Edd straighten up immediately."

Edd still shocked stood weakly. Smiling. He ran to his mother and hugged her tightly.

"Oh how I have missed you."

"Dear what is wrong? Were you lonely?" She returned the hug lovingly.

"A little." He ended the hug and stood back.

"DEARY! What happened to your eyes?" She reached out examining Edd's eyes in concern. She rubbed the area as if it was makeup.

Edd didn't know how to respond. His chest stung.

 _I am in pain…My heart is torn into thousands of pieces…I cried myself to sleep…I am in agony…_

"I was studying last night! I became fascinated about lights and their waves…but sadly I failed to get adequate sleep…"

"Edd you need to get a certain amount of sleep every night. Although I am proud of you for your passion in your studies…I want you to take care of yourself."

"Yes mother."

"Now hurry up and head to school. When you come home we will have dinner at Mrs. Bart's house. We need to return our thanks for taking care of you in times of emergency."

She left walking down the stairs leaving Edd to groan in exasperation.

 _Dinner with Kevin will be tremendously uncomfortable…_

"For once I do not want to attend school." Sluggishly he dragged himself to the bathroom. Looking into the mirror he gasped taken back at the sight he saw.

"Oh dear." Strands of hair curved and angled out in opposite directions resembling a bird's nest. His eyes were irritated and red along with his eye bags that sagged a bit. Paler then usual he knew his cheeks lacked color. He felt sore from his neck to his back.

"Oh dear. I can sense that today is a unscrupulous day."

After showering and getting dressed he headed downstairs to the smell of eggs.

"Good morning. Eddward." In a stern voice his father greeted him.

"Good morning Sir." Edd avoided eye contact and didn't display any emotion.

"What happened at school?" His father short and stout eyed him behind thin circled glasses. He was referring to the finger incident.

"I...uh was participating in a friendly game of basketball. Then I…tripped and fell over the ball." Edd knew he sucked at lying but he wanted to avoid telling the truth.

"How disappointing. Son you know people like us aren't athletes. You should be more careful. Stick to your studies and work hard to be a doctor. I and your mother don't work hard for you to slack off." He dismissed Edd waving him away.

"Yes sir."

Edd headed out the door relieved to get away from his father. He sighed. The sky was clear, the sun warmed your skin and the chilly morning weather hinted that winter was near.

Gripping his messenger bag he started on his way to school.

 _7:20am- Kevin's House_

Kevin groaned. Sitting up suddenly he stretched and kicked off his blankets. Kevin's eyes squinted from the sun, his back slumped and his hair was a mess. Kevin would have been naked if not for a pair of boxer shorts. Hearing the birds chirp outside his window he groaned in annoyance grabbing a pillow to block out the noise. He fumbled on his bed looking for his phone. Then he realized…

"SHIT." He woke up immediately looking at his bedroom clock. _7:35am_

"GOD DAMN IT. 10 minutes! Are you kidding me?" He jumped out of bed putting on a pair of ripped jeans and a clean-ish hoodie. Running to the bathroom he skipped brushing his teeth and reached for water to tame his hair. Heading towards his room to get his backpack he tripped hitting the solid wood floor. Getting up holding his newly injured nose he grabbed his backpack. Running down the stairs he grabbed his keys heading towards his truck. He ran his fingers through his wet hair feeling a bit unusual.

"URGH." He ran back inside and grabbed his red baseball cap from the couch. "Kevin you need to get your shit together."

As he started his car his tires screeched then he sped away heading towards school.

 _7:33am September 11_ _th_ _Friday Biology Mr. Bolly's Classroom_

Edd sat close to the window staring outside ignoring the noise around him. The leaves fell effortlessly dancing with the wind. Edd smiled.

 _How splendid we have a test today. No labs means no group work…no Kevin…_

"What are you so happy about pumpkin?" Mat smiled taking a seat next to Edd.

"Oh…nothing in particular. I am simply eager about today's test. Ha. I can hear how lame I sound."

"Nah its cool man. I feel like I'll ace it too. It was easy to remember the material. By the way you don't mind me sitting next to you right?" Mat smiled giving off a pleasant ambiance making you feel warm inside. His smooth dark skin was glowing, his strong cheekbones were perfectly sculpted and his eyes clear and brown. Edd noticed the way he spoke was mannered, polite and he seemed to not mind the judgmental glances. Edd could sense the people look at the two strangely.

"You may sit if you'd like…although are you alright with sitting with someone like me?" Edd knew he was pitying himself.

"Why wouldn't I want to sit next to you? Why? Because people are going to look at us weird? Who cares? I like you pumpkin." Mat winked. Edd blushed burying his face into his arms.

 _Ding Dong Ding Dong- 1_ _st_ _period begins_

Mr. Bolly walked in casually with his suitcase and laptop. He settled his things on his desk.

"Good morning students. Lucky for you today is a test day. Mathew pass this around to everyone." Handing a stack of papers to Mat he sat behind his desk getting started on attendance. Mat started handing out papers from the front to the back.

"I suppose Kevin will barge into the room at any moment." As if predicting the future the door burst open and Kevin rushed in panting.

"My bad I didn't…" He paused trying to catch his breath.

"Save your excuse Mr. Bart. Sit and be quiet."

Kevin quickly head towards Edd. Stopping he saw that there was already a backpack on the seat.

"Who's sitting here?" Kevin asked Edd slightly irritated. Edd avoided eye contact and felt his voice give out. His mouth opened forming words but nothing audible came out.

"I'm sitting there." Mat smiled handing Kevin the test. Mat sat down leaving Kevin shocked.

 _What the fuck. This is my seat. DUDE. I'm going to murder you later!_

Dumbfounded Kevin walked towards the back. He spotted a seat next to Nazz and settled there. Grumbling to himself he sat with his armed crossed.

"Dude why are you always late? Hey? Are you mad?" Nazz worried patted Kevin on the back.

"Leave me alone." Kevin mumbled.

Edd watched from afar and felt his heart tinge. He couldn't hear them but he saw that Nazz was touching Kevin affectionately.

Class continued in silence. The test lasted till the bell rang. As everyone packed up to leave Kevin stayed behind waiting. Edd fumbled with his things, trying to pack his stuff inside his bag, then his hand slipped making his papers fly everywhere. Crouching down to pick up his papers he saw a figure loom over him.

"Hey let me help you." Mat crouched starting to collect the papers making a stack.

"Oh dear. Mathew you are a saint. Thank you." Edd smiled.

Kevin stood only a feet away ready to help but he was too late. Walking off he didn't look back and just stomped away.

Edd took a quick glance as Kevin left. He frowned.

"What's wrong?" Mat asked.

"Oh. Nothing at all. I'm quite alright." Edd knew Mat could hear the depression in his voice. "Thank you Mathew."

"You know if you need someone to talk to…uh…I'm not a bad person…um…" Mat stuttered.

"Thank you. I must head to my next class. I will keep that in mind Mathew." Edd bowed his head and scurried off out the classroom and into the sea of students.

DING DONG DING DONG- Lunch _11:34am_

Edd sat under the tree in silence. Looking around him he noticed Marie running up the hill panting.

"Greetings! Marie why are you in such a hurry?"

Marie ignored Edd and went straight into a bear hug. Squeezing Edd to the point of suffocation.

"Dude where were you yesterday? I couldn't get in contact with you?! I was so worried." Letting go she examined Edd closely. "WHY ARE YOUR EYES SO SWOLLEN?"

"Please don't point them out." Edd shyly hid his eyes. "Yesterday I was forced to go along with…Kevin…"

"KEVIN FOR WHAT?"

"It was quite an adventure. I beg of you to not ponder anymore." He begged.

"URGH. You never kept secrets from me."

"I'm refraining from sharing my predicament because I wouldn't want to trouble you with something so insignificant."

"Well…I won't bother you about it but when you are ready tell me everything. Okay?"

"I'm sorry." Edd hung his head down looking at the ground.

"No worries man." She smacked his back playfully.

"Oh! TODAY IS MOVIE NIGHT! My house at 7."

"Um…Today I have a dinner to attend. My parents have come home."

"Really! Aye I should come over and say hi."

DING DONG DING DONG- Lunch is over

"Fuck I didn't even get to eat!"

"Language Marie!"

Together they ran down the hill to the entrance of the building. As they entered the school crowds of students blocked the way. Marie being the forceful women she is held onto Edd's hand dragging him through the crowd. Edd being clumsy as always hit someone with his messenger bag. He didn't see whom he hit but he heard a yelp of pain and a loud groan from the impact. Marie continued to drag him along leaving no time to stop and apologize.

"You're _**DEAD MEAT DORK**_."

Edd heard this shout over the crowd of people and felt goosebumps. He knew the threat was towards him but he didn't know who from.

4th period Calculus- Mrs. Tulli gave a pop quiz which made Edd feel better but he still felt a sense of danger.

5th period Culinary Arts- The assignment was Banana bread which delighted Edd even more knowing that this dish was one of his favorites. As a TA though he spent more of his time helping others.

6th period P.E- The one class in which Edd dreaded with all his heart. The only struggle on life. Physical Education.

 _If only they allowed science classes as a P.E credit! Science is a lot of grunt work also!_

Entering the locker room the smell of sweat, rubber and musk filled Edd's nostrils. Making him sick he quickly headed to his gym locker to grab his clothes. Hiding in the corner of the locker room careful as to not catch anyone's attention he started to change. When he started to remove his shirt he stopped.

"Hey Dork."

Edd jumped. Turning around he saw Josh looming over him. His face dark and intimidating.

"Uh…what would you like jo-"

Josh leaned in closer to Edd. He whispered into Edd's ear in a low-threatening tone.

"Thanks for hitting my groin during lunch." Josh leaned back and grabbed Edd by the throat. "You know you are really becoming an eye soar and I don't understand why Kevin is hassling us about bullying you."

He tightened his grip making Edd tear up and gasp for air. Edd struggled to breath hitting Josh's arm aggressively.

"I think you need to be taught a lesson on who is head honcho. Because it seems you have forgotten that I'm at the top and you are dirt. Dirt should stay on the ground. Your only use is to get stepped on." Josh let go leaving Edd to cradle himself gasping for air. Josh leaned down getting to eye level with Edd.

"After school meet me in the valley. If you aren't there…" Josh took out his phone. "I'll make everyday a living hell for you."

He got up and walked away laughing. Edd shivered feeling his heart race abnormally. Tears started to form but he wiped them away roughly. Getting up he headed to the gym.

 **TWEET** "Ok sissies. Next week we will start the swimming course. So bring your stuff. Towel, shampoo and for the girls…uh yeah you know what to bring. ALSO the swim coach is looking for some boys to come try out. Try outs will be next week. Practices start the week afterwards. OKAY ENOUGH CHIT CHAT. Let's get right into the fun. Unfortunately basketball is no longer a safe sport to play so we'll be doing some volleyball. Get in pairs. OK. BREAK!"

Edd stood awkwardly next to the bleachers. Everyone was holding a grudge against Edd for ruining Basketball for the rest of the year and also at his discoordination.

"Hey pumpkin. You got anyone yet?" Mat smiled walking over gracefully. His dark skin glowed, his eyes sparkled and the way he smiled was heavenly.

"Uh not at all." He crossed his arms.

"Well let's team up then." He took Edd's arm and dragged him to the nearest empty net. Taking the ball he threw it over. "You serve first."

"Um I don't serve well…"

"Just do it! Hit it as hard as you can." Mat cheered.

"Alright." He steadied his hand swinging his arm back and forward making contact with the ball. The ball flew over the net touching it slightly but it went over. "I did it!"

Edd jumped with joy making Mat laugh.

"Aye nice serve pumpkin."

Kevin stared irritably at the two from a distance. He was helping Mr. G with moving stuff from the storage room so he wasn't playing volleyball.

 _What the hell man. Why are you smiling so much? Stop. God damn it. I fucking hate this. THAT SHOULD BE ME PLAYING VOLLEYBALL WITH YOU DORK. THAT SHOULD BE ME YOU'RE SMILING AT! URGH DORK. Just wait till afterschool!_

 **Follow/Favorite~ Please leave a review! (Love, hate, criticize, complain all is cool) The next chapter will be full of drama and angst and just be prepared my darlings~ LEAVE A REVIEW IT GIVES ME MOTIVATION TO KEEP WRITING.**


	14. The End to Bullying

**I do not own Edd or Kevin. Also all the stuff in** _ **italics**_ **can be under the following: character thoughts, time, music, flashbacks or unknown events not mentioned!**

 **Let the excuses roll in. I had work, testing, after school activities etc. I promise you I had no time whatsoever to work on the story…TERRIBLY SORRY! But I made sure this was out earlyish…Summer is coming so be excited to see more consistent updates!**

 **Okay Enjoy the story~**

 **TWEET** "Alright good work today kiddos. Clean up and hit the locker rooms." Mr. G said dismissing the class.

"I did not know that! How fascinating! There is a coffee shop on 23rd avenue? I don't think I have ever examined it…" Edd exclaimed with excitement walking alongside Mathew to the locker rooms.

"Yeah it's pretty hidden, between the tool shop and barber shop. I think you'll like it for their private library. They have some great gems from Edgar Allen Poe and…uh…I know that's like your favorite writer…"

"How did you know?" Edd interrupted surprised.

"Oh…" Mat looked away and rubbed his neck shyly. "Um I-I remember last year you were always reading and I noticed it was always something by Edgar Allen Poe…"

"It's astonishing you remember such a thing." Edd smiled. "I would love to go and "check out" the coffee shop sometime."

Mat laughed. Edd was so awkward when he tried to speak in slang.

"Well if you're free this weekend maybe we can…"

"Terribly sorry but it seems I am busy with the science project in Chemistry. I and Kevin have plans this weekend to collect data for tidal waves."

"Oh uh…how about Monday?" Mathew said quick to respond.

Edd thought for a moment.

"Hmm. I believe I am available! Although afterschool I will be trying out for the swim team so anytime afterwards is ideal."

"Great! Monday I'll just stay after and wait for you, since 23rd avenue is kinda far from your house isn't it? By the way I didn't know you were a swimmer?"

"Hmph." Edd pouts. "Why? Is it because I don't fit in your conception of an athlete? I have you know that I am an improbable swimmer. Muscle isn't always needed for sports!"

"Alright then, I'll come to your matches and let's see how great of a swimmer you are. Ha. Ha. Okay see ya. I am dying for a shower."

Mat waves good bye as he walks off to the showers leaving Edd alone.

Kevin stares just a couple feet away overhearing their conversation.

 _Are you kidding me…Dork don't make me more obsessive then I already am! Hate being jealous god damn it! Fucking Mat._

"Hey what are you doing with Edd?" Kevin stood near the shower stall facing Mat who was shampooing his hair happily.

"Whatchu mean dude?"

"You're…you're flirty with him! Like what the hell is wrong with you?"

"I'm not chill out dude. He's just a cool guy is all. And I don't swing that way…or I don't think I do? Edd is kinda cute…in a little brother kinda of way…"

"URGGHHHHH." Kevin groaned in annoyance. He turned the faucet to cold water and left Mat to be tortured.

 _DING DON DING DONG – Friday 11_ _th_ _2:05pm Schools over_

Edd quickly ran out the locker room doors. His hearts racing as he dragged his feet to keep moving foward. He can hear the shouts behind him drown out as the sea of people came. Students started to pour out into the halls blocking Edd from his pursuers. His thoughts were blank and all he could see was what was ahead of him. He bumped into someone tripping on the floor roughly.

"Hey Edd what's going on?" Marie stuck her hand out worried.

"I got to go." Edd got up with his own two feet and darted off.

Marie watched as Edd scrambled away then a few moments later Josh and his group of friends shoved pasted her chasing after Edd.

She started to panic.

Edd ran through the forest as a shortcut home. Twigs snapped under him and the chirping of birds echoed around him. He couldn't hear the shouts. He stopped.

 _Why is it so quiet? They were right behind me…_

He turned to look and saw no one chasing him. He turned and kept running forward seeing the monster in front of him. Josh.

Josh along with his group of idiotic friends stood in front of him smirking. Edd not giving a second thought turned to run only to stop and see he was surrounded. The rest of Josh's friend circled Edd laughing and teasing him. Josh slowly walked towards Edd making him shake in fear. He grabbed Edd by the head, gripping his hat and a bundle of his hair painfully.

"Look guys I caught a fairy." Josh friends laughed. He shook Edd violently like a rag doll.

"Josh please. I apologize for my clumsiness…I didn't mean to cause you any harm. Please let me go." Edd on the verge of tears begged. "Please."

Josh pushed Edd to the ground roughly. Giving him a kick in the stomach Edd gasped and hunched over holding his stomach. He puked from the impact.

"Remember I have to remind you where you belong. _Dirt_." He kicked Edd straight in the mouth as if kicking a soccer ball. His lips split and blood spurted out making the grass red. His head spun disoriented. His mouth filled with the taste of iron.

Josh stomped on Edd's back making him yelp in pain. "And I'm going to black mail you. You know my girlfriend works at a Thai restaurant in Daisy Village and it just so happens you…and Kevin were on a little date. How cute."

Josh took out his phone squatting down to show Edd the photos. It was a candid photo of Edd looking at Kevin laughing as they were eating. He swiped right to the next photo. It showed Kevin wiping Edd's mouth affectionately. He swiped right. Edd was holding Kevin's face as if they were going to kiss. He swiped right. Edd held Kevin's hand as they both smiled happily.

Edd started to cry, tears streaming down his face. He buried his face into the dirt wanting to fade away.

 _I'm sorry Kevin. I'm so sorry. What do I do…I'm just weak and pathetic…right?_

"Are you crying? Be a man. Don't fucking cry like a baby dork." Josh leaned down lifting Edd by the head. "You should just be my slave."

 _I don't want to be bullied anymore…I'm stronger than this…_

Edd grabbed a handful of dirt and threw it into Josh's eyes. He hit him in the groin and got up grabbing a nearby stick as a weapon.

"Get away! Do not come any closer. GET AWAY!" He swung the stick trying to make the boys retreat. He threw it towards the group of boys and ran away.

"Don't let him get away! He's fucking _**dead meat**_." Josh shouted directed at Edd.

Edd kept running. His heart raced and his knees wobbled but all he knew was to keep going, keep running.

 _Turn here…left…no right…wait where am I going…running away from Josh am I insane or foolish…or both…I'm scared…left…there should be a…_

"DORK RUNNING AWAY WON'T HELP YOU." Josh shouted making Edd shiver.

 _RIGHT…there should be a hole in the fence…down this alley?_

Edd ran quickly down the alley getting behind a dumpster where he found there was a hole. Squeezing his way through he sat hugging his knees keeping completely still. He knew about the hole from the countless times him, Ed and Eddy had to hide from the Kanker Sisters.

 _Be quiet Edd…do not make a sound…if they can't find you they won't hurt you…_

His body ached so much that the slightest move made him groan in pain. He closed his eyes focusing his ears on the noise around him. He could hear nothing then the splashing of footsteps rang clear. He could hear a stampede of footsteps hitting the puddles. They came closer…

 _Peach Creek High School Parking Lot 2:35pm_

"HE'S LATE WHERE IS THIS IDIOT?" Kevin paced back and forth in front of his car in frustration. "Maybe he's doing homework somewhere?"

Kevin too busy thinking didn't notice a frantic Marie running towards him.

"KEVIN! KEVIN! HELP! PLEASE!" Marie shouted getting closer and closer to Kevin.

"Woah what's eating your ass?"

"PLEASE IT'S EDD…" Marie said panting barely able to breath.

"What about him?" Kevin asked confused.

"Josh."

Kevin immediately knew what was going on.

 _Fuck_

 _Alley Way- 2:56pm_

"Come out! Come out you little shit!" Josh shouted. "I know you're down here this is a dead end alley so you must be hiding somewhere…"

Edd heard the sound of trashcans being opened, bags being moved and leaves rustling. They were looking for him. And he was trapped. The hole was just an indented spaced in the fence blocked by the wall of a building.

 _It's okay…they won't find you…don't make a single noise…_

RING RING RING RING

Edd's heart dropped. The ringing was coming from his phone. Taking it out quickly he saw it was an alarm.

 _Meet with Kevin for Beach :D- 3:00pm_

"I found you."

Looking up Edd saw Josh grin dauntingly. He quickly grabbed Edd by the feet dragging him out the hole. Edd's finger nails dug into the dirt scraping the floor uselessly trying to get away. Then he felt his head hit the ground as he was stomped on.

"Stop struggling and take the beating." Josh twisted his foot pushing Edd deeper in the ground. "I mean this won't be the last ha. Ha. Ha."

Edd screamed in agony. His skull felt like it was going to crack in two.

"Damn you look like shit" Josh squatted down looking over Edd's wounds. "More like you look like dirt."

Josh smiled as he took the hat off Edd's head. Edd couldn't fight as back he held his head with great pain and was slowly losing his consciousness.

"You always wore this hat? Why?" Josh bent down and saw a glimpse of Edd's forehead. "Ahh"

He moved Edd's bangs and saw the scar.

"Wow. You were hiding this?" He smirked. " **Disgusting**."

Edd felt his mouth dry with blood. His head throb like a beating to a drum. Everything was in a daze, he could slightly hear what Josh was saying but he didn't want too.

"Hopefully this wasn't too precious to you." Josh took out a pocket knife and started to rip the hat into pieces. Each rip made Edd ache. He saw the scraps fall to the ground till the last strip. "Now let's move on the beating. Get him boys"

Josh's friends started to surround Edd in a circle formation and began kicking, spitting, insulting every inhuman thing imaginable. Some aimed for his head then his back then his stomach. He tried to curl into a ball and yet they managed to hit every vital part of his body.

Each hit made Edd gasp in pain yet he couldn't scream. He couldn't yell for help. His energy was drained along with his motivation. As he began to see black and the pain seemed to subside he heard a shout.

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING?"

The tone was angry and vengeful yet was familiarly soothing.

"BACK THE **FUCK OFF**."

"Come on Kevin. We were just teaching Edd a…" He was cut off by a loud smack. Then another and another until all you could hear was Josh groaning on the ground.

"Everyone. **Leave. Now.** " Kevin ordered towards Josh's group of friends.

They scrambled off leaving Josh behind.

Edd peeled his eyes open struggling to get up. He continued to hear the sound of skin on skin contact. The loud smacks echoed making his head ache.

What he saw frightened him.

Kevin held Josh by the cuff of his shirt his arm in a continuous motion going back and forth across Josh's face. Josh's blood was splattered all over Kevin's hands and shirt. Josh was trying to fight back but he took hit after hit. He soon looked on the verge of being unconscious.

"Kevin…please…that's enough. Stop." Edd whispered barely audible.

Kevin continued punching Josh with brute strength making more blood stream down Josh's face.

"Kevin! Stop!" Edd began to get louder as Kevin continued with no signs of stopping. Kevin dropped the unconscious body to the ground and continued with his beating. He swung left then right then left as if he had a pattern.

"KEVIN! STOP! STOP! KEVIN!" Edd cried using all of his strength left to pull on Kevin's arm to stop him.

Kevin shoved him off roughly throwing Edd to the side. Edd gasped in pain hitting the ground.

Kevin froze.

"Kevin. Please…" Edd cried faintly. He wrapped his arm around Kevin's left arm shaking with fear. "I'm scared. Please just stop."

Edd sniffles turn into moans of despair. Tears rolled down his cheeks, his breathing began to speed up and he started to pant heavily. Edd dug his head into Kevin's arm crying, just crying.

Kevin stared at his skin torn right hand. He couldn't feel it. The blood started to dry out and crust around his knuckles. His eyes followed the trail of blood up to his shirt.

Kevin's mind became clear when he saw the state in which Edd was in. Tears formed around his swollen eyes as Edd held onto Kevin's arm tightly hugging it close to his chest like a teddy bear.

Kevin lifted his bloodied hand and started to gently rub Edd's tears away. His eyes wandered inspecting Edd's body.

Edd has bruises in different shades of red and purple all over his body. His lip was cut down the middle, dry with blood. There were foot print marks all over his body from when they beat him. The specks of dirt on his face showed he was pushed to the ground. But what hurt Kevin most of all was the way Edd's beautiful long black wavy hair was dirtied and disheveled. The way Edd bled, cried and suffered made Kevin's anger rise.

Kevin carefully lifted Edd off the ground and into a bridal style position. He walked slowly towards his truck being careful as to not hurt Edd. He felt a burning sensation inside. His heart swelled with hatred.

"I'll get your revenge Edd. I promise you." Kevin whispered he calmed Edd by holding him close to his chest. He kissed Edd on the forehead ever so softly. "I won't let them hurt you ever again. I promise"

 **DUN DUN DUNNNNNN Follow/Favorite~ LEAVE A REVIEW IT GIVES ME MOTIVATION TO KEEP WRITING! (Love, hate, criticize, complain all is cool)**


	15. Stay with me

**I do not own Edd or Kevin. Also all the stuff in** _ **italics**_ **can be under the following: character thoughts, time, music, flashbacks or unknown events not mentioned!**

 **I'm so sorry but I kind of got writers block…in a weird way! I have all these ideas piled up but no chronicle order to them and no way to properly order them…SO STAY TUNED MUCH LOVE TO ALL WHO FAVORITED/FOLLOWED~ Enjoy!**

 _Hospital-Friday 11_ _th_ _12:24am_

Kevin reached over and pulled the blanket up a little more just enough to cover Edd. He sat on the left side of Edd's bed holding his hand. Kevin's right hand was treated and all bandaged up in white gauze yet he still felt a painful sting whenever he moved it.

Edd lay on the white hospital bed sleeping soundly. His jet black hair was cleaned along with the rest of his body by one of the nurses. He wore a blue and white hospital gown and a paper wrist band that labeled his name and patient number. His face was covered with slight purplish bruises and his eyes were swollen both from crying and from the numerous hits he's taken. His lips were dried and split yet they healed to the point there was just a little scape left. Over all Edd looked ragged and tired.

The doctors explained to Kevin and to Edd's parents that Edd needs to rest until the damage to his chest and head are deemed not life threatening. Edd had gotten a slight concussion and has had difficulty breathing so they had an ET tube inserted through his mouth to assist his lungs. An IV pump is on Edd's right side along with the heart monitor that seemed to beat at the same pace as Kevin's.

 _God what have they done to you…_

Gently Kevin took his left hand and started to stroke Edd's long wavy black hair.

"I'm going to be here for you." Kevin whispered ever so softly. "I won't let you get hurt again."

 _What if I lost you? What if I didn't come on time? I can't live without you…_

Edd started to moan heavily in his sleep. His eyebrows furrowed shaking his head in distress. The heart monitor waves sped up along with the beeps. Beep...beep…beep…beepbeep…beepbeep.

Kevin panicked getting up quickly.

"Nurse! Nurse!"

 _Hospital waiting room Friday-4:04pm_

" _Heaven forbid they get away with this atrocity. They dare to harm my perfect baby boy." Said Mrs. Vincent. Edd's mother was furious and was talking on the phone with the principal of Peach Creek High School. "You will punish those responsible and if my darling boy ever gets so much as a scratch on his head again my lawyer will gladly give you a call."_

 _She hung up as if she had slammed a door shut._

" _Honey please be a little more cautious with the situation. Edd is also at fault for getting into such trouble." Mr. Vincent said nonchalant._

" _This is his second visit to the hospital since school started. Marion is not the one at fault." She snapped back at her husband. "I worry that our boy will continue to be attacked. Oh Dear we won't even be staying long. We have to leave for Switzerland! What will we do? Maybe we should send him off to a boarding school or send him overseas?"_

" _You can't do that!" Kevin blurted out. Surprised that he spoke out standing up to confront the two. "Edd doesn't want to be sent away. He's happy here…it was just a couple of trouble makers who ruined things…"_

" _What makes you think you have any say in what Edd wants?" Mrs. Vincent interrupted coldly._

" _We…He and I are…friends. And I care deeply about your son. So please reconsider."_

" _What do you suppose we do then?" Mrs. Vincent countered. "How can we make sure our boy is safe in that school?"_

" _I'll protect him!" Kevin blurted out again._

" _Will you now? Captain of the football team…a muscle head that has nothing but brute strength." She thought for a moment. "What's in it for you? Edd has to do your homework? Tutor you? What?"_

" _Nothing. He's just someone I care for and want to protect…" Kevin realized what he just said and got embarrassed._

" _Hmm. We'll see." Mrs. Vincent turned to leave along with Mr. Vincent._

 _Edd's Hospital Room Saturday 12_ _th_ _9:03am_

Edd woke up familiar with his surroundings. He recognized the white plain sheets, the bare sanitized room that lingered with the smell of anti-bacteria cleaning products and the red headed boy lying next to him asleep.

 _Oh dear. Not again. Mother and Father must be sick of hearing their son being admitted to the hospital again and again…_

He ached from the cuts and bruises yet he was happy. Happy that Kevin came to his rescue, happy that he's so cared for and that he's alive and well.

Then he recalled everything. His hat being torn to pieces, the blood on Kevin's hands and the way he looked ready to kill. Edd started to panic.

His heart beat sped up sounding a loud alarm. His breathing got heavier and every part of his body heated up.

Kevin woke up from the beeping of the heart monitor then with a sudden rush ready to call for help he stood up. Making eye contact with Edd for a split second he started to calm down a bit.

"It's alright. I'm here. It's alright" Kevin took Edd's hand and started to stroke it gently then moving up to Edd's head he ran his fingers through till he traveled down caressing Edd's face.

Edd rested into a serene state. He nuzzled up against Kevin's hand like a cat. Kevin swore he heard Edd purring.

After a while Edd stopped and looked up at Kevin.

"My sincerest apologies..." Edd began to quiver. "For everything…"

"Stop. I don't want to hear you cry anymore." Kevin took Edd's hand and gripped it firmly. "It wasn't your fault…don't be guilty, don't blame yourself either because no matter what I will always be there fighting for you."

"Kevin..." Edd started to tear up touched by Kevin's words.

"Didn't I say no crying?" Kevin took the sleeve of his hoodie and roughly wiped Edd's eyes.

"Why are you so kind? Heaven forbid you aren't an angel in disguise." Edd joked.

"Edd. I want to let you know that everything has been worked out. Those assholes got suspended from school permanently so you won't have to worry about being bullied anymore and…" Kevin hesitated. "Your parents have set up something for you…"

"What may that be?"

"They…uh…want you to stay with me…" Kevin blurted out quickly.

"How can that be? I have a fine home why would I need to stay with you?"

"They want to make sure you're safe and that you won't be harmed again...so they want you to either stay with me or…they plan to send you overseas to a boarding school."

"What will happen to my house? Where are they now? I don't understand." Edd started to get antsy.

"Uh…just calm down. They wanted to tell you this in person but they got emergency transfer to Switerland…what kills me is that they didn't even say good bye to you. They left you a letter…" Kevin reached to grab the envelope from his back pocket handing it to Edd.

The letter was thin. Edd carelessly opened it using his fingers. Inside was a single piece of paper, a credit card and his house key.

 _Dear Edd,_

 _My darling I'm so sorry to have to tell you that your father and I will be in Switerland for the next 5 years figuring out a cure for cancer yet again. Maybe this time we'll get it. I got you a little present before we left since we'll be missing your birthday. We wanted to let you know that we haven't completely abandoned you. Call us as soon as you get better. We want you to tell us whether you would like to stay in Peach Creek or study abroad! Doesn't matter where or how much we'll send you around the world if you'd like. Also your father and I have decided to sell the house since we have no use for it. So if you'd like to stay at Peach Creek then we've made arrangements with Mrs. Bart to have you stay at their home._

 _With love your parents._

"I do apologize for getting you and your mother involved into such a private matter. How selfish of them to even think of…" A single tear dropped from Edd's face. Edd stopped mid-sentence to breath but his throat felt caught, his eyes started to well with tears until finally he was crying out like a baby.

"Edd…" Kevin brought Edd into a tight embrace stroking him; patting him doing everything he could to comfort Edd. "It's okay. Let it out."

"How could they make such a decision without me? How could they leave without saying good-bye…how foolish of me to still have hope…"

"Hey maybe there's a misunderstanding? They are your parents…"

"Things are not as they appear Kevin. You certainly can't believe the things I've gone through…it hurts being tossed aside without a second thought, it hurts always being alone…I can't partake in it any longer."

"Oh man." Kevin squeezed Edd even tighter. "Edd stay with me. You won't ever feel alone again."

"What nonsense are you spouting? I'll be a nuisance to you and your mother. I can't possibly.."

"Edd. Dude. I want you to stay with me. I…suck at being deep and stuff but I just can't imagine you not with me? Uh that sounds weird…I meant we are such a good team…wait no that's not what I meant…" Kevin stuttered his words and took long breaks to try to think of something to say.

Edd started to laugh putting a smile on his face.

"Well at least you're smiling…Edd's let's just talk it out."

Kevin released Edd letting the other lie down on the bed. He sat back down into his chair and let the silence fall between them.

"Edd I meant what I said. I don't want you to go away to some private school or somewhere far...I know I'm…selfish for even telling you this but please just take this weekend to think about it."

Kevin waited till the tension seemed to fade away. He quickly changed the topic to be on a positive note.

"Oh by the way just to update you on your health status or whatever. You're good to go home by Monday. Sucks because you have to spend your weekend in the hospital…I mean I wouldn't mind it I guess because you get to chill, sleep, eat…wow that sounds awesome compared to science projects…"

"KEVIN! Our assignment for science…the moons!" Edd started to panic making his heart monitor beep.

"Chill out dude! I went last night and took some observations down. But to be honest I have no clue what I was doing…"

"Oh dear…tonight you can call me and I'll specifically talk you through the procedure. How to organize the data into charts and graphs, making sure your information is free of errors and…"

"Okay! I'll leave all of that to you." Kevin laughed. "I'm glad you're still able to be a total dork right now."

"Kevin. You are indeed a dear friend."

"Oh friend…uh…you're a pretty cool dude too." Kevin sounded offhanded. "So I got to go to football practice. I'll come get you lunch and maybe some comic books if you want?"

"That'd be splendid."

"See you later dork." Kevin stood up and walked over to leave the room. Looking back he saw Edd with his gap toothed smile that seemed to shine even in the darkly lit room.

"À plus tard"

 **I know this doesn't make up for the haitus…BUT Follow/Favorite~ LEAVE A REVIEW IT GIVES ME MOTIVATION TO KEEP WRITING! (Love, hate, criticize, complain all is cool)**


	16. Friends?

**I do not own Edd or Kevin. Also all the stuff in** _ **italics**_ **can be under the following: character thoughts, time, music, flashbacks or unknown events not mentioned!**

 **Huge shout out to** _ **QuatreKnox**_ **for leaving such great reviews! You gave me motivation to keep writing. Much love 3 I absolutely love each and every one of your reviews so please continue to leave them ~ Hope you enjoy!**

 _Peach Creek High School 10:30am_

"I can't believe Kevin is half an hour late to practice!? We start at 10am always. What the fuck is he doing!?" One of the football players complained.

"Man this is becoming a habit. I can't stand waiting for his ass." Another complained.

"Chill out guys. Kevin may be a little slow at times but you know he never does it on purpose. He's late for a reason." Mathew said with such ease that the others couldn't argue. He stood along with the others on the sidelines of the football field, fully dressed and ready to practice.

"Yeah we better find out why." The other football players all jeered and agreed.

"Speak of the devil…"

Kevin walked out feeling all the glares, stares and hate directed at him. He didn't take any notice and continued to walk on the field dressed up in his uniform and pads. Holding his helmet in one hand he walked straight ahead with an air of superiority.

"KEVIN! YOUR ASS! HERE! **NOW**." Mr. G stood in the middle of the field with a clipboard dressed in his signature red sweat suit looking as if he could burst into flames any minute. Others would be intimidated but Kevin continued on unfazed by his angry coach.

As he walked across the field the sun seemed to blaze and shine at full force making Kevin squint a bit. His teammates seemed to group together whispering to each other most likely about Kevin.

"I-I…I just don't know what to do with you Kevin…" Mr. G rubbed his temples as if he could massage all his frustrations away. "I need to give you a punishment since it'll look like I gave your special treatment. So I'm making you stay and clean after practice."

"But Coach I have to go somewhere right after…" Kevin tried to reason only to sadly be cut off.

 _Damn it. I wanted to get lunch with Edd…He's gotta be lonely in the hospital by himself…_

"DON'T. Football should be your #1 priority right now and it seems right now you're straying from what's important…" Mr. G switched from anger to concern in a matter of seconds. "Kevin. What did I tell you? Keep your head straight. URGH I hate to use this saying but _keep your head in the game._ "

"Right Coach…sorry." Kevin held his head down ready to be scolded even more.

"It's alright Kid. I can tell your having a rough time." Mr. G took his right hand and shuffled Kevin's head. "But I want you to tell everyone where you were. You got to own up to your responsibilities as Captain."

"Yes Coach." Kevin held his head up and straightened his back ready to take charge. " **EVERYONE GATHER UP!** "

Less than a minute later there was a noisy crowd circling kneeling around Kevin. Kevin waited a couple seconds for the noise to die down until he began.

"Okay. I know I'm late but I have a reason. You can either excuse me after hearing my reason or not I don't care. But just know it was way more important than football practice…" Kevin let his words sink in before continuing. "I'm sure you guys have heard about what happened yesterday the _Josh Incident_ well…I was part of it…um I kind of beat the crap out of Josh. Ha. A broken nose, two black eyes, busted lip…you get the jist…I didn't mean too but he was close to seriously injuring a friend of mine…Edd. Some of you may be thinking _why the hell would you protect a dork?_ Well…I like him..."

It was as if everything happened in slow motion. The expressions of the guys in front of him changed numerous times from anger to confusion back to anger to confusion to just being straight up dumbfounded. There were lots of _wows, woahs, wtfs_ and much more surprised noises made. It took a good 10 minutes until Kevin waited till everyone calmed down before he could speak again.

"Now don't fucking go around telling people I'm gay or something because I'm not. I like Edd as a friend. He's…like a brother…so I was late because I was in the hospital with him this morning. So there's my excuse…any questions?"

Everyone was silent for a moment. Then Mathew looking as if he was trying to figure out a math problem raised his hand from among the crowd.

"Okay so you and Edd aren't dating? There are no feelings of _love_ between y'all?"

"WHAT NO? Of course not…" Kevin blushed a little from frustration and embarrassment.

 _I'm just a friend…for now…_

"Oh cool." Mat smiled looking pleased with Kevin's answer.

"Alright…anymore questions?" Kevin waited until he was certain there were none. "I just want to end this by giving advice or a little tip ha…stay away from Edd or you might end up like Josh…or **worst** …alright let's get to practice!"

Kevin words made everyone shiver with fear. His tone was cold and heartless along with a twisted smile at the end he made everyone remain quiet as they dispersed.

Mathew walked over to Kevin giving him a big hug.

"What the hell man?" Kevin tried to shove the other off yet he didn't use his full strength.

"It just looks like you need a bit of love right now." Mat rubbed his cheek on Kevin's cheek crushing the other.

"Urgh stop man this is gross."

"Hey after practice we need to talk…" Mathew let go making full eye contact with Kevin. He was serious for once.

 _Hospital Edd's Room 4:30pm_

"Goodness me…there is positively nothing to stimulate my brain! I need books, music…for god sakes homework! Something to rid me of this boredom…"

Edd wasn't allowed to move from his bed without the help of another person. He can sit up properly yet that's just about all he could do at the moment. Being so respectful of others he thought it would be trouble for the nurses if he asked for assistance so he stays in bed keeping himself company until Kevin arrived.

 _I'm pathetic…to think here I am waiting for Kevin to yet again aid me…I'm hopeless…_

"Oh dear…what have I become? A child who is incapable of the simplest task? I must be strong and fight this out with my own abilities!"

 _I'll show Kevin that I am not useless! That I can fend for myself!_

Edd look on his right bed stand and saw his phone in plain sight.

"Yes I can entertain myself with the internet and modern technology! I-If only I could reach it…"

Edd being only able to sit up couldn't seem to grab his phone as easily. It was a about a foot away from his fingertips when he reached over to grab it.

"Hang in there! I am capable!" Edd seemed to cheer himself on as he continued to struggle to reach his phone.

 _-Vibrates- Did you stand there all alone? Oh I can hardly tell what's going on. (Cigarettes Daydreams- Caged the Elephant)_

"Oh my! Kevin is calling!" Edd tried even harder to reach but still he was able to close the distance. The song ended indicating that he had missed the phone call.

A moment later Edd's phone screen lit up along with a slight vibration indicating that he had received a text.

"Forgive me for I am weak…" Edd disappointingly went back to lying on his bed in defeat.

"What's up?"

Shocked Edd sat up quickly to see who it was.

"Greetings! Mathew it is a pleasure to see you." Edd smiled.

Mathew came in holding a bouquet of flowers wearing a navy blue button up shirt that seemed to fit perfectly around his physique. His eyes were as golden brown as ever and his plum colored skin seemed to glow from the inside out. Mathew walked in the room with such grace and charm that Edd admired him a bit.

"Oh man. You don't look in the best shape…how have you been doing?" Mathew sat down on the right side of Edd in the empty chair getting comfortable.

"Pain heals over time. I am quite well. The doctor has issued me to be cleared by Monday so I'm healing at a reasonably pace."

"That's great dude! Also these are for you…I didn't know which flowers you would like so I took a bit of everything" Mat handed Edd a variety of flowers from roses to daffodils.

"Peonies are my favorite. They express such exquisite beauty along with a gentle scent that calms one's mind." Edd took the flowers setting them aside to contaminate later.

"…and I thought you would be bored so I brought you a book."

Mathew took the book he hid behind his back and revealed it giving it to Edd.

" _The Tell-Tale Heart_ by Edgar Allen Poe! How wonderful!"

"Yeah I remember you read this a couple times and I kind of got a copy for myself."

"Why what do I owe you for this kind treatment?"

"Man you don't owe me anything is it wrong to treat you special?"

"Well um…" Edd blushed not knowing what to say.

" **MAT**!" Kevin walked through the door panting with sweat dripping down his face. He had specks of dirt on his face and fake grass all over his clothes which made it obvious he just got back from the football field. He wore a black Nike hoodie with the same old ripped up blue jeans and to top it off he wore his signature red baseball cap.

"Kevin! Buddy how are you?" Mat walked up giving a quick hug and a back slap that seemed painful from the skin on skin contact.

"Don't play dumb with me." Kevin whispered low enough so that Edd wouldn't overhear.

"Me? Play dumb." Mat playfully smirked.

Kevin glared at the other. Edd felt as if the two were having a staring contest yet he couldn't sense the tension between the two.

"Chill out man. Sorry Edd it seems I have to go home for today." Mat walked over and took Edd's hand gently giving a kiss. "See you Monday Pumpkin."

"Hurry up and leave!" Kevin shoved Mat roughly until he was out the door. Walking back he had his head down embarrassed. "Hey dork! D-Don't let him do stuff like that to you…"

 _I didn't even get to kiss you yet wtf…wait…kissing Edd…omg after kissing there is..._

"Kevin! Is there an issue with your sweat glands? You seem to be perspiring instantaneously right now…"

"Oh man. Sorry I was uh…I'm hot." Kevin took his hoodie and began stripping it off. As he took the hoodie off of his head it picked up a bit of his shirt revealing his bare stomach. Kevin being the all-around athlete had the most toned, muscular body that could compare to Calvin Klein models.

"Oh dear." Edd started to blush from seeing Kevin's bare skin.

 _How on earth does one have such a perfect muscle to fat ratio…Of course Kevin would…skin as golden as the sun...hair that perfectly trails down to his…_

"Edd you alright? Dude your face is red as a tomato!"

"-cough- Pardon me my mind was clouded with absurd thoughts…"

"What were you thinking about?"

"How on earth does one have such a perfect muscle to fat ratio?" Edd blurted out bluntly not thinking before he said it.

"Uh…I don't know." Kevin's face flushed heating up making him sweat even more. "I suck at eating healthy but I'm really active I guess…"

"I truly envy you Kevin. You're strong, intimidating and resilient while I on the other hand lack any muscular strength or _manliness_. The only thing people seem to take notice about me is my _dorkiness_."

"Dude what did I said about degrading yourself like that. Everyone is unique in their own way. Mine so happens to be I kick ass in sports and I have a killer body. Yours is your brains. Dude you are the smartest kid I know. While you're over here talking about how _splendid_ the lessons are and learning and stuff I'm just trying to stay awake in class." Kevin joked. "You are a one of a kind dork. I envy you out of all people. Also who said you're not strong? Everything you've gone through up till now hasn't stopped you from living life to the fullest. You're the strongest person I know. So don't beat yourself up."

Edd at a loss for words couldn't speak, he was truly speechless. His eyes started to water and a smile spread across his face.

"Goodness I'm touched Kevin."

 _Oh don't smile at me like that…dork it's hitting me right in the heart…I think my heart just skipped a beat…oh god…_

"Okay enough of the sappy touchy stuff. Uh I got you some stuff." Kevin brought his backpack onto the bed and started to go through it.

"I got you…some comic books, my favorite spider man ones…um…all your classwork…a new beanie…and a movie we can watch together! I got "The Martian"…" As he spoke he took each item out and spread it across the bed.

"Pardon me Kevin…a beanie?" Edd interrupted him curiously taking the beanie and examining it.

"Uh yeah…I thought since your old one got kinda beat up I-I…bought you a new one…I mean you don't have to wear it…"

Edd drowned out Kevin's nervous chattering to look over the beanie. It was black and simple looking except one little thing, there was a design in the middle. A square patch that portrays the milky way, with the stars sewed in white and other patches sewed in such as the moon, sun and earth but what stood out to Edd was the Jupiter patch right in the middle that seemed to be the main focus of the whole beanie.

"Kevin…This is perfect." Edd hugged the beanie tightly expressing his gratitude through his eyes. "Thank you. Truly I don't deserve such exceptional treatment."

"It's nothing just something I picked up. No biggie." Kevin laughed nervously.

 _It took me hours to find the perfect one for you…you better love it…_

"You certainly can't believe how happy I am to have you as a companion." Edd smiled widely making Kevin's heart skip a beat and cause him to stare in awe for a moment appreciating Edd's smile.

 _You are so cute…URGH I just want to touch you…hold hands…cuddle…maybe even kiss…but he'd freak out I bet…has he ever dated anyone before?...awe I don't think he has any experience…well I don't either with a guy…I mean it's not any different…is it? I should do some research…_

"Kevin may we watch the movie now?"

"OH sure let me get my laptop out." Kevin rummaged through his bag to take his laptop out and started to set it up on Edd's lap. "Scoot over."

"Excuse me?" Edd stunned didn't move.

"Scoot over I want to watch too." Kevin started to climb into the bed getting underneath the same blanket as Edd.

"Wait! You certainly can't just share this bed with me!? It's not sanitary!"

"Shut it dork. I'm clean…enough. It's only until the movies over okay? Please." Kevin made the puppy dog eyes that seemed to sting at Edd's conscious.

"Oh dear…fine but only until the movie is over!"

Kevin noticed that Edd wore the hospital gown so as he entered the bed going underneath the blankets he got a glimpse of Edd's bare legs.

"You're wearing underwear right?"

"How dare you ask such a delicate question? Of course I am wearing undergarments. I am no savage."

"Just checking bro." Kevin joked.

Kevin being the taller of the two had to keep his heads tucked behind his head keeping them from wrapping around Edd's shoulder like some cheesy date move. He maintained a distance of a being at least a foot apart. As the movie dragged on Edd started to nod off rather than being fascinated by the science in the movie he seemed restless. By the end of the movie Edd had fallen asleep leaning against Kevin. Kevin throughout the movie tried to keep his arms above his head couldn't take it any longer and dropped them.

"Please don't get mad at me when you wake up…" Kevin whispered as he wrapped his arm around Edd's shoulder. He set his head on top of Edd's as Edd's head was nuzzled into his neck and shoulder.

"Good night dork."

 **Ended this one with that fluff. Follow/Favorite~ LEAVE A REVIEW IT GIVES ME MOTIVATION TO KEEP WRITING! (Love, hate, criticize, complain all is cool)**


End file.
